Just the Beginning
by Secret-writer91
Summary: Before the planet Lorien was destroyed the council sent a number of children to planet Earth for protection. Among them was Akela, the granddaughter of one of the council members. However upon arriving on Earth all knowledge of Akela was lost. Now the Mogadorians have found three of the Garde that were hidden. Will Akela be found before time runs out for Earth? Four/OC.
1. Prologue: Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Just the Beginning.**

There was a time, not very long ago when Lorien was a beautiful place, a world so very different from the Earth.

It was a lush and beautiful world, much like Earth was before humans became the dominant species; Lorien was covered in trees and plants of all types and forests that predominantly covered the planet's surface. The animals were plentiful on Lorien, all peacefully coexisting with one another; it was a world much smaller that Earth and it was such a peaceful world.

However, it was during the annual celebration of the rebirth of our world that it was discovered by the council that Lorien was in incredible danger; the Mogadorians, who had destroyed their own planet, were coming to Lorien to invade and destroy our people.

Pittacus Lore and myself decided that to protect Lorien's legacy and to ensure that their world would be able to live on they selected a number of children from Lorien.

These children were then ushered onto a spaceship to send them to Earth and I made the heart breaking decision for my youngest granddaughter to be one of those that were taken from the planet.

I had gifted Akela with a crystal when she was younger, I had been going away and she begged me not to go so to make the separation easier on the both of us, I gifted her with a purple energy crystal. I knew that my visions of the future were going to happen, the darkness that the Mogadorians brought was too powerful to ignore, so I planned for the future of my planet; a world where I knew that Akela would need help from us even if we weren't there.

It was only shortly after the shuttles left for Earth carrying eighteen children with their cêpans that Lorien was destroyed; our once beautiful world transformed into a wasteland. The planet was stripped of all its resources by the Mogadorian and now it is nothing but a monochromatic grey colour, where the wind no longer even blows on the surface.

Lorien, itself however, is still alive and is hibernating, regaining its strength and awaiting the return of the Garde that can bring back life to the now dead world; so many lives were destroyed that night, what had always been was now gone forever. The only hope that our planet has of ever returning to its former glory, is if the remaining Garde survive the hunt that the Mogadorians have started to destroy the last of our race.

This is the story… this is Lorien's Legacy.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	2. Chapter 1: Trying to be Normal

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Trying to be Normal** **.**

The setting summer sun shone weakly over Florida bay and while most teenagers were goofing off around in the water or along the beach; a young woman sat under one of the many trees away from the mass of crowds. Flipping through her book, Avalon Halliwell would occasionally look up to see who was passing her before turning back to her book; she had little interest in what was going on around her.

The warm day had been nice and Avalon had spent the afternoon catching the sun in her yellow halter bikini and bottoms, it was strange to think that in a couple of days she wouldn't be here anymore instead she would be across the country.

"Ava, come on the bonfire's about to start," Nicole called out to her, she sighed before sticking her book in her bag and moving to pull on her hooded poncho cover-up; she was going to miss living here in Florida. It happened every couple of years and Avalon didn't know why her parents couldn't just find somewhere for them to settle.

"What were you doing?" Nicole asked when Avalon reached her before they started to walk towards the bonfire, where the rest of the teenagers had started to congregate. It had been a great day and Nicole was a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to spend more time with her best friend; she'd been having a great time watching the guys mess about in the surf.

"Reading and sunbathing," Avalon replied with a shrug before Nicole wrapped her arm around her friend, she knew that she didn't belong here; however, it was better than being at home with her parents packing. They were both far too happy about moving again and Avalon had no idea why they always had to move; she had never been any place longer than two years before they moved away for some reason or another.

"I can't believe your leaving, it's like you only just got here," Nicole whined hating that her friend was leaving so soon, she didn't even know where Avalon or her parents were moving to. Avalon didn't say anything, she rarely got to make friends because of what her parents did and she didn't want to dwell on it; the two friends reached the bonfire where everyone else was.

"Okay, so who's here?" Avalon asked changing the subject, she didn't want to think about moving and instead wanted to enjoy the night; she nibbled on her lip looking around trying to work out who was here. Nicole grinned pleased, she looked around knowing that most of their school was at this little party; she spotted a group of boys approaching and focused on the leader.

"Well, I do know that Daniel Jones is here; he pulled off some wicked moves on a jet ski earlier," Nicole mused while looking over at the dark haired boy who was standing with his friends joking about before they started to make their way over to them. It was no secret that Nicole had a bit of a thing for Daniel, he had arrived in the area a few months ago and since then she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him.

"Oh look he's coming over here," Nicole gushed before she started to fix her hair as Daniel and his friends reached them; she rested a hand on her hip before she pretended to laugh at something that Avalon had said. Forcing a smile, Avalon went along with it and tried to relax; she didn't want to cause any problems and she was hopeful that they'd all have a good time.

"Hello Nicole," Daniel greeted making Nicole fluttered her eye-lashes, she smiled pleased that he hadn't stopped to speak with anyone else; she was hopeful that he would be asking her out soon. Daniel smiled while his friends started to talk with Nicole, who seemed to love their attention more than anything else; she had always been friendly and he enjoyed speaking to her.

"I'm Daniel," he said introducing himself to Nicole's friend, he had seen her about but didn't really know much about her; she tended to keep to her small group of friends and not branch out. Daniel had also noticed that she spent quite a bit of time with her head buried in a book, she seemed to prefer it that way; he couldn't help but notice that and it made him curious about her.

"Avalon," she replied feeling a sharp tug within her as Daniel moved closer, she peeked over at Nicole trying to ignore the strange feeling that was suddenly making itself known. Daniel nodded as he watched her, there was something about Avalon that seemed to interest him; he couldn't remember the last time that he had felt like this.

"I haven't seen you at one of these parties before," Daniel murmured starting to walk along the beach with Avalon, no one seemed to pay them much mind enjoying the party more than anything else. The night had quickly drawn in and now only the bonfire seemed to light the party, it was a nice calm evening and everyone was in good spirits.

"I tend to keep to myself; my parents are journalists so we tend to move a lot," Avalon explained making Daniel nod before he looked out at the ocean; he knew the feeling about moving around, he hated it more than anything else and he would have to do it again soon.

"I know the feeling my dad's an author," Daniel revealed simply before looking at the brunette next to him, who nodded still feeling the instant connection she had with him that she had moments before. Daniel sighed as he felt is phone vibrate before he looked at Avalon, he knew who it was without having to look and he was a little disappointed that they wouldn't get to spend more time with one another.

"Nicole?" Avalon guessed looking back down the beach to the bonfire, she was a little surprised how far they had wandered; she guessed her friend had high hopes of having Daniel to herself. Daniel nodded his head, he looked towards the pier hating that they had to part but he wanted to spend time with Nicole since he had spent so long trying to get her attention.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Daniel mused hopefully looking at Avalon, he frowned when she shook her head in response; he suddenly didn't like the idea of not seeing her again. It was sort of silly but Daniel had found himself greatly attached to Avalon, he had never gotten this attached to someone before and he knew that it wasn't a good thing.

"I'm moving tomorrow," Avalon murmured feeling bad about this, she offered him a parting smile before she started to make her way back along the beach. Daniel stood silently for a moment watching Avalon leave, his heart pounded in his chest and he couldn't believe that he wouldn't see her again; he couldn't let her just slip away.

"Why don't we swap numbers?" Daniel called after her, he jogged towards Avalon knowing Henri would not be happy about this but he had to speak with Avalon again. Stopping and looking at Daniel, Avalon chewed on her lip as she thought about what he had said before she nodded her head; she reached for her phone before handing it to him.

Daniel smiled entering his number knowing that he would like to have one friend that he could keep after her left this place; he got lonely only having Henri to talk with, he wanted to talk with someone his own age.

"I'll see you later; better not keep Nicole waiting…" Avalon murmured before she started to walk away again leaving Daniel with a smile on his face; he started to make his way down to the pier where Nicole was waiting for him.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	3. Chapter 2: Another One

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Another One** **.**

It was nearly half an hour after Daniel and Nicole had left the party that Avalon felt her heart start to burn; she hadn't felt like this in a while and she swallowed moving to rub her chest hoping that she was wrong. Sitting with a few of her other friends the pain made her blink back tears and Avalon didn't know why this was happening to her; she had only felt this pain twice before in her life.

The first was when she was nine years old back when she and her parents lived in New York; she had awoken that night screaming in pain unsure what was happening. The next was when she was twelve, she had been on a trip with her school to the Denver Zoo in Colorado; the teacher in charged had panicked when Avalon had started to scream in agony.

Her parents passed it off as an un-treatable heart condition that played up every now and then but Avalon knew better; it was something else, something that linked to her past, the past that her parents refused to talk about. Just as the burn started to weaken slightly, Avalon heard Nicole's terrified scream and jumped to her feet racing towards the sound wondering what was happening to the girl that she called her best friend.

Reaching the water's edge, Avalon came to a complete stop at the sight of Nicole; her hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were locked on something in the water. Avalon's eyes landed on Daniel who was holding his right ankle which was currently producing a bright light that seemed to draw in more attention than Nicole's scream as the whole party came to a stop while they stared at him.

' _Help him… hide him from them…_ ' a voice whispered in her mind making Avalon shake her head before leaping into action as her other friends tried to comfort Nicole. Avalon rushed to Daniel's side and quickly grabbed on to his arm, they couldn't stay here and she knew that they had to get out of here before people started asking questions he couldn't answer.

* * *

Traveling a little away from the beach taking the forest as a route so that they wouldn't be stopped along the road, the two of them came to a stop allowing them to rest for a moment before they could carry on. Daniel sat down and looked at Avalon, who leant against the tree across from him; she shouldered her bag properly glad that she had remembered to grab it before they had left the party.

"Why did you help me?" Daniel asked weakly feeling his energy leaving him slowly, she had seen the glow of his new scar and he had been trained not to trust anyone even if he knew that they weren't really a threat. Avalon took a deep breath and looked at Daniel, he had no reason to trust her but she wasn't going to judge him for what had happened; she could already imagine what the people at school would be like on Monday.

"You needed help and I couldn't just leave you there in pain," Avalon replied still not sure why she had reacted the way that she had, she had no idea what the voice in her head had been but she had listened to it regardless. Avalon closed her eyes before placing her right hand on over her heart, the burning was still there but weaker than before when she opened her eyes she noticed Daniel watching her in concern.

"You okay?" Daniel asked noticing that she looked paler than she had the last time he had seen her; he wasn't in the best condition himself but he had just witnessed one of his own being murdered. Avalon nodded before a rustling of the tree ahead of them court her attention, she held her breath hoping it wasn't one of the bonfire goers since she didn't want any trouble.

Daniel was silent for a moment, his eyes swept the area wondering who it could be and knowing that there was only one person that came out this way; he wasn't sure how his father-figure was going to react.

"Henri," Daniel called out making Avalon jump as a man appeared from the other side of the tree; Henri took one look at Daniel before sighing and looking at Avalon. This was the last thing the two of them needed and he couldn't imagine what had happened, he only knew that this meant that they were going to have to move again.

"You okay?" Henri asked after a couple of minutes deciding he would ask later about the girl who was with Daniel; he didn't have time to deal with this and he knew that it was dangerous. They didn't need to drag anyone else into their mess, the less people who knew about them the better especially with the Mogadorians still hunting them down.

"I've been better, Avalon helped me get home," Daniel replied carefully, he could already imagine what Henri would say but he didn't care; she had sort of saved him back there and Daniel knew that this would probably be the last time that he ever saw Avalon.

Henri eyed the brunette, she looked sort of familiar but he dismissed it knowing that they didn't have time to chat; if people had seen what had happened then it would likely attract the Mogadorians to them faster.

"We better be getting home," Henri said moving to help Daniel to his feet, they would have to get moving and he doubted that it would be a quick clean up job. Daniel had started to grow attached to things and Henri knew that it was only going to cause them trouble sooner or later; they were meant to be sticking to light things.

* * *

Quickly avoiding any questions from her parents when she arrived home, Avalon quickly disappeared upstairs claiming that she had some things that still needed packing to do. Closing her bedroom door behind her, Avalon dumped her bag by the door before moving to lay down on her bed; she ran her fingers through her hair thinking about what she had seen.

She had never seen anything like that before in her life and it nagged at her mind as Avalon thought about Daniel; she would never see him again since she was moving. Shaking her head, Avalon looked over at her cat and smiled before moving to stroke her; she was glad that at least she had one friend in the entire world.

Avalon had no idea what she would ever do without Midnight and she was just glad that they would have each other after another move, it was getting hard to make new friends after each move and she was starting to get lonely. There was only two more years of high school and Avalon couldn't wait to go off to college, she would be able to stay somewhere for longer than a couple of years and she was already thinking about what college she wished to attend.

"I think we're going to be okay," Avalon murmured kissing Midnight's nose, she smiled as the cat purred before rolling onto her back; she stared up at the ceiling and wondered if she would ever be normal. If it wasn't her heart condition then it was the constant moving about, it made Avalon wish for a normal life and she knew that would only happen when she left her parents behind.

Of course, Avalon loved them but they didn't seem to understand how difficult this was for her; she wanted to be normal and live somewhere for longer than a couple of years, this constant moving around just wasn't for her.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Saying Goodbye** **.**

Waking up the next morning, Avalon listened to the sound of her parents moving around in their bedroom while they finished off the last of their packing; she lay silently in her bed until her mother called for her. Avalon sat up slowly before she ran a hand through her hair, she couldn't believe that she was actually moving today and she was far from looking forward to it.

Midnight stretched before looking up at her and meowed softly as she walked towards her owner; she rubbed herself up against the brunette, who grinned and scratched behind the cat's ears. Climbing out of bed, Avalon quickly pulled on some clean clothes trying not to think too much about what had happened the night before; it didn't matter now and it wasn't like she would see Daniel again.

The brunette shook her head before exiting her bedroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen, she could hear her mother in there and she was a little hungry. Stepping into the kitchen, Avalon paused seeing Lillian Halliwell packing away the last of the kitchen items; there was breakfast set up on the table and Avalon knew that they would be leaving soon.

It wouldn't be long before the moving truck arrived and everything had to be ready to be loaded; there was no wasting time when her parents decided to move.

"Morning," Avalon greeted kissing her mother on the cheek, she moved to help herself to breakfast; her stomach grumbling since she hadn't eaten the night before. There hadn't been chance to eat at the bonfire after what had happened to Daniel and Avalon hadn't felt like eating when she had returned home to her parents; she had been exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

Lillian smiled as she continued to pack, she couldn't wait to get going and she was sure that the new place would be good for them; she had noticed how down Avalon had been since they announced they were moving again. Looking to Avalon, she couldn't help but hope that they would all be happy in a small quiet town; Lillian couldn't imagine what would happen but she knew that they needed to keep moving.

There was no way that Avalon could ever learn the truth about them, it was going to be better if she never learned that she wasn't from Earth; Lillian was sure that Avalon would be safer this way.

"Where's dad?" Avalon asked looking at her mother, she had always found it a little odd that she didn't really look like her parents; she had once asked her mother about that and Lillian had told her it was because she looked more like her grandmother. It was a little strange that Avalon had never meet any of her extended family, her parents rarely spoke about them and it was like they didn't exist sometimes.

"Outside," Lillian replied simply before setting the box on the kitchen table before they heard the front door open and close; she adored her husband and she had no idea what she would have ever done without him. They had lost so much when they had fled the destruction of their world and Lillian was just glad that they had made it to Earth; they were extremely lucky and they never forgot that.

"Where are my beautiful ladies?" called James Halliwell re-entering the house, the moving van was here and they didn't have time to waste; he stepped into the kitchen and grinned at the sight of his very beautiful wife. Avalon rolled her eyes as her parents kissed before she turned back to her toast, she adored her parents but it felt like sometimes they were complete strangers; she felt like there was something big they were keeping from her.

* * *

"Hi. I'm a friend of Avalon's… is she home?" Daniel asked avoiding the moving men, he had been sent by Henri to make sure that she didn't breathe a word of what she had seen to anyone. The last thing that the two needed was to attract the attention of the Mogadorians when Daniel was the next one of the Garde on the list; he had been stunned at how easy the Mogs had tracked down Three.

James nodded eyeing the young man in front of him, he had never seen him before but there was something about him that set him on edge; he was glad that Avalon would never see him again.

"Ava, there's a boy at the door for you," James called up the stairs, he waited for a moment before his daughter appeared; he moved away to continue moving things leaving the two of them alone. Pausing on the stairs, Avalon offered Daniel a nervous smile guessing that he had come to talk to her about what had happened the night before; she brushed some hair from her face, not wanting her parents to hear this.

"Let's go upstairs," Avalon suggested before leading Daniel away from where he parents could spy on them; they were always suspicious about boys coming around to see their daughter. When they reached Avalon's room, Daniel sighed looking round at the empty room there was nothing left to show that she had even lived there.

"Leave the bedroom door open," Lillian shouted up the stairs, Avalon rolled her eyes before shouting down the stairs that she had. Daniel chuckled at how normal Avalon's life was and what he would give to have a life like that; he hated moving around all the time and while Henri was good to him, he missed having his own family.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night, most people would have just left me there," Daniel murmured looking to Avalon, he couldn't imagine what would have happened if she hadn't helped him. It was down to Avalon's quick thinking that had saved them from more trouble, Daniel couldn't imagine what people would have gotten pictures of if she hadn't helped.

"I'm not like most people," Avalon said shaking her head, she looked down at her feet knowing how cruel people could be; she still couldn't wrap her head around what had happened. It was clear that Daniel hadn't come for a social call, Avalon didn't blame him for wanting to make sure that no one said anything about what had happened; his leg had done something weird last night. Peeking to the new scar on his leg, Avalon felt something tug on her mind but she shook it away; she didn't have time to think of every weird thing that happened in her life.

"Could you do me one more favour and not tell anyone about what happened?" Daniel asked looking at Avalon, she was the key to make sure that the Mogadorians wouldn't be able to track him down so quickly. It would be best if Avalon didn't breathe a word of what had happened to anyone, it would protect herself from the coming Mogadorians that would be looking for him and Henri. Avalon nodded her head as she watched Daniel for a moment, she doubted anyone would ever believe her if she did say anything without evidence.

"Sure, it's not like anyone would believe me anyway," Avalon replied softly, she could only hope that Daniel would be safe; she knew that there had to be a good reason why he wanted her to be silent.

Daniel smiled at Avalon before he ran a hand through his hair, feeling relieved that he didn't have to worry about her revealing his secret. Not that she knew that he was an alien, Daniel wasn't going to reveal that to anyone; he knew what was at risk if his identity was ever discovered by anyone.

"Where are you moving to?" Daniel asked feeling relaxed enough to talk about something else, he was sure that Henri would be pleased that Avalon wasn't going to tell anyone what she had seen. Rolling her eyes, Avalon hated to even think about the fact that she was actually moving; it was nearly time to go and she wasn't sure that she would ever get over moving so much.

"Somewhere in Ohio, my parents haven't said much about it," Avalon replied making Daniel smile and nod his head, it was the same for him when he and Henri had to move all the time. Avalon was like a kindred spirit to him and Daniel felt disappointed that he would never get to see her again; it was better off this way and he hated that their time would be cut short.

"So how come I've never seen you around?" Daniel questioned, he had been here for a while and yet this was really the first time that he had noticed the brunette. They had attended the same school and Daniel guessed they were in the same year; it was strange to think that Avalon had completely slipped his notice until it was too late.

"I'm just quiet I guess," Avalon mumbled with a shrug, she looked at Daniel and she hated that he had finally noticed her and now she was moving to Ohio. The two were silent for a moment, they would never get to see one another again and there was clearly some sort of connection that was building between them.

It would be cut short and Avalon guessed that it was for the best, she offered Daniel a smile and she hoped that he would be okay; she couldn't imagine him staying here much longer either.

"Ava it's time to go," Lillian shouted up the stairs, they had to get a move on and she wasn't really sorry for interrupting her time with the boy. Sharing a look with Daniel, Avalon sigh before the two of them started to head downstairs; they were going to part ways and they were never going to see one another again.

"I guess you'll be leaving after last night," Avalon murmured looking at Daniel, she was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to get to spend more time with him; she hoped that maybe one day they would meet again. Daniel sighed, he had no idea where Henri planned to take them this time and he dreaded to think about it; he wanted to be normal and yet being born on Lorien took that away from him. Stepping out of the house, the two teenagers ignored the looks that Lillian and James offered them; they were a little sad that it was over so soon.

"So this is goodbye?" Daniel mumbled softly, he looked over at her parents and he knew that this was it; he felt a twinge of something looking at Lillian, she looked so familiar but he didn't know why. Turning back to Avalon, he swallowed the lump in his throat and instead offered her a smile; Daniel was just glad to know that he had someone out there.

"Nope, this is a… I'll see you soon," Avalon mused making Daniel chuckle and nod his head, he didn't want to say goodbye and he did hope they would meet again one day. The sound of purring made Avalon smile and she picked up Midnight, she cuddled her cat and looked to Daniel; she wanted nothing more than to stay and get to know him more.

"Then I will look forward to that day," Daniel teased looking at Avalon, she nodded her head before her father cleared his throat annoyed; it was clear that he wanted to get on the road before it got dark. Avalon smiled at Daniel before she kissed his cheek and walked away, they would be seeing each other again; there was something in her gut that told her so and she was hopeful that it was right.

Parting ways was never easy and the two teenagers had no idea what would be waiting for them only the hope that one day they would run into one another again.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: A Fresh Start

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Fresh Start** **.**

Climbing out of the car, Avalon stared up at the house that would be her home for the next couple of years; she doubted it would be long before they were moving again, she couldn't wait to head off to college. Lillian smiled as she climbed out of the car, and stretched slightly before she turned and looked at her daughter; the new house was nice and so different to the last one they had lived in.

"What do you think?" Lillian asked walking over to Avalon, she was pleased and she was hopeful that this would work out for them all. Avalon didn't know why her parents continually insisted on buying a new house every time that they moved somewhere; they would only end up selling it again when they moved.

"It's nice," Avalon murmured eyeing the house, she watched as her father unlocked the door and she couldn't wait to get set up in her own room; the trip had been a long one and she just wanted to sleep. Looking around Avalon stared at the trees that surrounded her new home, it seemed to isolate them from the world and it made her a little nervous.

Moving away from Lillian, Avalon headed up the stairs and into the house; she wrinkled her nose at the off-green colour of the walls knowing that this could only mean one thing.

"Mum's going to attempt to paint again, isn't she?" Avalon asked making James laugh and nod his head, her mother was terrible at painting and it was clearly going to happen again. Lillian rolled her eyes at her daughter's words, she wasn't that bad and what happened last time wasn't her fault; she hadn't meant for the wall to turn that colour.

James shook his head as he smiled before looking at his daughter, he was pleased to see that she was still joking about all of this; he was sure being here in Paradise would be good for them.

"Yes and don't sulk when she paints your room pink," James joked while Avalon rolled her eyes before tilting her head in question; she was exhausted and she wanted to get some sleep soon. The trip had been a long one and Avalon was sure that moving all their crap into the house would take a while; she wasn't looking forward to unpacking the moving truck when it arrived.

"Where is my room?" Avalon asked making her parents smiled at each other before James wrapped his arms around Lillian; they had been doing a lot of thinking and they had decided on something. They were sure that Avalon would be pleased with what they had decided since they knew how much Avalon hated all the morning around.

"Well, we thought that since we'll be staying here till you graduate, that maybe you'd like to have the attic and decorate it yourself," Lillian revealed making Avalon smile, she couldn't believe that they were actually going to actually stay; she had thought they'd move again before she graduated. James laughed before he and Lillian moved away from the front door and looked around the room, he was glad that they had come here even if they had enjoyed living by the beach.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Lillian whispered concerned moving towards her husband, she hated to think what they would do if she learnt the truth about her heritage. James sighed and pressed a kiss to Lillian's head, it was better that Avalon had no idea who she really was and he knew that this wasn't going to get any easier.

"Of course not, if we're lucky she's become a Cêpan not a Garde," James tried to reassure her, he knew that it wasn't likely but Avalon was sixteen years old and there was still no sign of her developing any legacies. Lillian closed her eyes and shook her head, she had no idea if that would work but she knew that the moment that Avalon learned the truth that everything would be destroyed.

"If only that was possible," Lillian whispered burying her head into James' shoulder as he continued to hug her in comfort, sooner or later their lie would be revealed; it scared the crap out of them. The moment that they would have to tell Avalon that they weren't her parents was growing closer and they had no idea what was going to happen; she wasn't likely to take this news well.

James kissed the top of Lillian's head, he loved her so much and he would never regret what they had done; they had done the right thing and they were both alive because of that choice. They would have died on Lorien if they hadn't of done what they had, they even had a beautiful daughter now; they could only hope that she would understand what they had done.

It was all to protect her and James knew that she would likely be upset when she found out what they had hidden for her and they had only done it to keep her safe.

* * *

Staring into the mirror, Daniel took a deep breath and continued to dye his hair blonde while thinking about where they were going; he wasn't looking forward to living in a place called Paradise. Henri sighed before rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, they had taken all the small roads so that they didn't have to worry about attracting any unwanted attention.

"Goodbye Daniel Jones, it was nice being you," John Smith whispered staring into the mirror, he ignored the smile on Henri's face before he carried on what he was doing. It was strange going from one name to the next but John understood that it was for the best, the last thing that they wanted was for the Mogadorians to track them down.

Henri sighed before looking out of the window of their room, they had been staying in crappy hotels for days and they were no closer to reaching their destination.

"Do you think Avalon's okay?" John asked looking into the mirror to see Henri, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the brunette and he had missed her. Raising an eyebrow, Henri looked to John and sighed knowing that it was for the best that he never spoke to the human again; he had already seen how close he had grown to Avalon.

"She'll be fine, the Mogadorians aren't after her," Henri said calmly, making John nodded before he looked at himself in the mirror; he couldn't help but worry about the brunette, who had unwittingly put herself in danger by helping him that day.

Daniel's friends weren't the kind to keep quiet about what they had seen and if the Mogadorians did come looking they would not only mention his name but hers as well. And while Daniel Jones would no longer exist, Avalon Halliwell would meaning the Mogs would track her down and hurt her if they wanted to find her.

"I hope so," John whispered making Henri look at him concerned however he didn't say anything before looking at the clock on the wall. The last thing that they needed was for John to get attached to anyone while they were in hiding.

"Go wash that stuff off, we have to be out of here," Henri murmured making John nod before he headed into the bathroom and started to wash off the dye. Henri sighed continuing to work on their new documents, he hoped that John hadn't fallen for a human; it was dangerous enough now that Number Three had been killed meaning that the Mogadorians would be coming after them.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	6. Chapter 5: Starting a New School

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Starting a New School** **.**

Staring up at her new school, Avalon nibbled at her bottom lip wondering what it would be like; she hated that she was starting in the middle of the term, it meant everyone would be staring at her. Avalon could see the school clicks that divided the school, from the Goth's and the Skater's to the cheerleaders and the jocks; Avalon couldn't help but roll her eyes at the similarity to the other schools she had attended.

"Great," Avalon muttered knowing that she would stand out workout having anyone to hang out with; she hated this part of moving and she was glad she would be here until she graduated. James chuckled, he knew it was hard for her but she always coped and never let all the moving about affect her grades; she was sure to get into a good college.

"Have fun kiddo," James teased reaching over and ruffling Avalon's hair, he ignored the look that she shot him before she climbed out of the car with her suede duffle bag with tassels; he was sure that she would be fine. Avalon peeked down at the crochet trim top and skinny jeans that she was wearing, she didn't want to attract too much attention to herself and stand out; she just wanted to make it through her first day of school.

"Your mum's picking you up after school, I have to head to Lima for a few hours," James reminded her making Avalon lean back against the car looking at him through the window; she couldn't shake the feeling that they were keeping her in the dark about something. Avalon had noticed the strange looks that her parents had been giving her recently, she didn't know what they expected to happen but it was starting to annoy her.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home," Avalon agreed smiling before she started towards her new school, she shouldered her bag and hoped that she would be able to make some fast friends here. Moving towards the school, Avalon couldn't help but notice a girl that moved between each of the clicks taking photos as she went before she spotted Avalon and smiled at her; as if knowing that she was alone here.

Avalon smiled back before slipping into the reception area of the corridor wanting to get all of this over and done with; moments after she had entered the office she heard someone follow after her.

"Hello," a voice greeted cheerfully making Avalon look behind her to where the girl with the camera stood, taking her in Avalon couldn't help but think she looked familiar. It tugged at Avalon's mind but she ignored it knowing that she had never seen this girl before; she was clearly just imaging things right now.

"Hi, I'm Avalon Halliwell," Avalon said introducing herself while the girl moved towards her and the receptionist started to look for Avalon's details; the faster that she was sorted out the sooner that she could attend her classes.

"Sarah Hart, so you're the new girl? Any idea who the new boy might be?" Sarah asked making Avalon shrug slightly before the receptionist handed Avalon, her new locker number and class timetable. She had mainly asked because it was rare that they had two new students arrive at the same time, everyone sort of assumed that the two would be related in some way.

Sarah smiled sweetly before nodding to the receptionist and started to lead Avalon to her locker, she didn't mind showing the new girl around especially considering it was rare enough that people stopped to really speak with her.

"Who's who here?" Avalon asked noticing that they were being watched, she recognised from experience that that was going to be a good thing; it usually ended with her being targeted for being the new kid. Looking over in the direction that Avalon was staring, Sarah sighed wishing that he would leave her the hell alone; she hated that he seemed to watch her every move and didn't get that she wasn't interested anymore.

"Well the jock watching us, is my ex-boyfriend Mark James, he's the head guy here," Sarah explained with a shake of her head, she couldn't understand why Mark was still acting like this when they hadn't been together for months now. Avalon nodded her head, she spared one more glance at Mark before moving on; they slowly continued down the corridor towards Avalon's locker without any problems.

"So he's an egotistical jerk then," Avalon stated making Sarah laughed lightly before stopping beside a locker; she was already liked the brunette who she could see becoming her best friend. It had been a long couple of months and Sarah hated that she seemed to be on the outside looking in; it had been that way since she had quit cheerleading to focus on photography.

"I like you, you're not like the other girls here," Sarah said with a smile, it had been a while since anyone had treated her nicely since her break-up with Mark; she had been an outcast since she had stopped being a cheerleader. Her ex-boyfriend had made sure that no one wanted to be friends with Sarah, they all seemed to side with him when Sarah had ended things; she hadn't liked who she had become when she had been with him.

"Well, I aim to please," Avalon joked while Sarah snapped a quick photograph of Avalon, the brunette looked at her oddly as she opened her new locker which was completely empty. Starting to sort herself out for her first class, Avalon couldn't help but hope that things weren't going to be awkward for long; she had to admit that she kind of liked talking to Sarah.

"I'm the school's photographer, so Ava, what's your first class?" Sarah explained with a smile, she found it refreshing to be able to talk with someone that wasn't judging her on some lies that Mark had told. Avalon bit her lip as she searched for her new time-table, which she had stuffed into her bag; Sarah waited patiently, she peeked about and sighed spotting that Mark was watching them from a distance.

How anyone thought that Mark wasn't trouble was an idiot and Sarah was just glad that she had broken away from him when she had gotten the chance to do so.

"English with Ms. Fabray," Avalon knowing that this year was going to be different from her last, she wasn't looking forward to catching up with her classes her; she was sort of hopeful her new friend would help her. Sarah grinned excitedly as Avalon closed her locker, it finally seemed that things were turning around and she had a good feeling about her new friend; she couldn't remember the last time that she had been excited about classes.

"Great… I have the same class," Sarah replied linking arms with Avalon so that they could walk to class together, she was sure that she would fit in just fine here. Nodding her head, Avalon smiled at her and she felt relieved that Sarah had approached her when she had; she didn't care what anyone else thought, she was just glad to have a friend.

It hadn't been like this at any of her old schools and Avalon was going to make the most of this, she was just hopeful that it would work out well and her parents would keep their promise. Avalon didn't want to move again and she was sure that her parents would keep their promise to stay in Paradise until she had graduated; they had promised their before and ended up moving before she'd had a chance to even settle.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting John Smith

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Meeting John Smith** **.**

It had been nearly a week since Avalon had started school in Paradise, during which John had settled in and prepared to start his new school; he and Henri were currently sat in the truck facing the school watching the students with interest.

"Remember, don't show anyone how intelligent you really are, and try to blend in," Henri murmured before John could climb out of the truck with his bag, the last thing that they needed was to attract attention again.

It had taken a lot of convincing for Henri to agree to allow John to attend a new school, especially after seeing how attached John had gotten to his last one; they didn't need attention now that the Mogadorians were looking for them. Henri sighed looking at his 'son' who nodded once before he climbed out of the car so that he could head inside and get started on getting blending in.

"And remember… be ready for your legacies. They will appear any day now, I'm only one phone call away," Henri warned leaning over to speak to John while John, who shouldered his bag before he shut the door and walked away without a word making Henri frown.

"What's the bet he wasn't even listening," Henri muttered with a shake of his head, he drove away wanting to get on his own business sorted out. John sighed walking up the stairs and into the school, blending in with the crowd around him; he knew the rules all too well after attending fifteen or twenty other schools in the past few years.

He never stayed long enough to make friends like he did in California and John doubted that Henri would allow him that luxury again with Three dead. As John walked down the main corridor he spotted two girls moving between the clicks, the first was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes that was taking pictures of people as she passed while the other was someone John hadn't expected to see again.

He stood frozen for a second before shaking his head and diving into the office; unaware that he had caught the attention of both of the girls however only one of them followed him.

* * *

Standing in the office waiting to receive his timetable, John couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on him; the hairs on the back of his head stood on end and it made him wonder if he had made the right decision to come to school here.

"You must be the new kid," a soft voice greeted making John jump before turning around to face the voice; he turned around and was surprised to come face to face with the blonde with the camera from the corridor. His heart pounded in his chest worried until he realised that she was alone, John didn't know what would happen when he run into Avalon but he hoped that she wouldn't blow his cover.

"Yes that's me, John Smith," John murmured it was still strange to say his new name after being Daniel Jones for so long and he was sure that people would notice how plain and boring it was. It was meant to be able to hide him better from those who wished to kill him and John doubted that it would work; Three had been completely off the grid when the Mogadorians found him.

"Sarah Hart," Sarah replied smiling at him, she couldn't help but admire how good looking he was and it was sort of nice to have someone else that wasn't going to judge her around. John quickly turned and thanked the receptionist as she handed him, his timetable and locker number wanting nothing more than to get to class before it started.

Reaching over, Sarah took John's locker number and timetable to see where he would be going; she was a little disappointed to see that he didn't have a lot of classes with her.

"Let's see… ah locker 234," Sarah said before leading John from the reception and down the corridor; she ignored the looks that they gained as they went. Sarah didn't care what anyone else thought, she couldn't wait to graduate and put all these people behind her; she was tired of being judged by the lies that her idiot of an ex-boyfriend had spread about her.

"So where did you move from?" Sarah asked curiously while they walked down the corridor, she ignored the glares from Mark and his friends which caught John's attention. He didn't know what it was but John had a feeling that he wasn't going to be staying off the radar here, he doubted that Henri would be pleased about the attention he would receive.

"Santa Fe, New Mexico," John replied with ease before he spotted the brunette that had been with Sarah before; he swallowed wondering what was going to happen now. There was no way that Avalon wasn't going to recognise him and John knew that the moment that Henri found out that she was here they would be on the move again.

"This is you, and this is my good friend Ava, she moved here last week from Florida," Sarah introduced grinning at her best friend, she was so glad that Avalon had moved here and she hoped that she stayed until they graduated. Avalon turned to greet the new kid but stopped when she saw who it was; she was pleasantly surprised to see Daniel from back in California standing before her and couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here.

"Ava, this is John; he just moved here from Santa Fe," Sarah said taking no notice of the stunned look on both of their faces; Avalon cleared her throat before looking at John knowing that it was best to go along with it. She had no idea why John had changed his name but she guessed it might have something to do with the glowing leg incident; she didn't blame him for wanting to hide away from that.

"It's nice to meet you," Avalon said with a polite smile, she was going to reveal that she had known him before and she guessed that he had his reasons for being here under a different name. Avalon noticed that Sarah wasn't paying attention to them anymore, it was a few more seconds before she darted away; no sooner than Sarah was out of hearing range than the pair let out a sigh of relief.

"Your name's John now?" Avalon mused making John smile before he opened his own locker, it was so odd to be together again and it allowed them to start afresh and be friends. John was pleased to see her again and it made things better that she hadn't said anything about having met him in Florida to Sarah; it was one less thing that he had to worry about.

"My dad thought it would be easier to avoid being recognised after what happened back in California," John lied simply, not sure if he should call Henri; he was sure that his Cêpan would want to know about this. However, John knew without a shadow of a doubt, that once he told Henri that Avalon was here that they would leave without warning; this was the last thing that John wanted.

"Makes perfect sense," Avalon replied picking up her bag and smiling, John nodded before he noticed Mark was watching the pair, a frown firmly set on his face. John looked thoughtful for a minute before making a decision he knew Henri, would hate, he wasn't just going to disappear again and the connection that he seemed to share with Avalon made him sure he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	8. Chapter 7: Having an Episode

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Having an Episode** **.**

Sitting next to Avalon in his fourth class of the day, John couldn't help but think about how strange it was to be with her again; he had never thought that he would see Avalon again after she had left California behind. It made John smile that they were actually together again and he had someone that he could trust with his secret; he knew that she wasn't going to betray him.

There was no doubt in John's mind that he wouldn't be able to share this with Henri, who would only demand that they left Paradise as fast as they had arrived; he wouldn't allow John to say goodbye to Avalon again. It was the second class of the day that John had shared with Avalon and he was sort of pleased that he had someone that he could rely on and talk to.

Sarah seemed nice but John couldn't bring himself to talk to her like he talked to Avalon or even Sam Goode; he liked their company especially since they were sort of like him. They stood out compared to their class-mates and didn't seem to fit in as well as Sarah did, John was just glad that he wasn't a complete outsider here when he'd had so many friends in his last school.

He did wonder if Avalon had spoken to any of the others from their last school, it set John on edge especially after how things had ended there; he dreaded the thought that the Mogs would be able to find him after what had happened. The last thing that John wanted was for trouble to follow him to Paradise, he was Four and he knew they would be on the hunt for him now after killing Three.

Taking a deep breath, Avalon blinked as she stared at the board while their teacher talked; she could barely bring herself to pay attention and the room felt kind of warm. The class room felt like it was spinning and it made Avalon's stomach turn, she closed her eyes before moving to rest her head against the cool desk making John look at her concerned.

Frowning at how pale Avalon looked, John peeked towards the teacher feeling like he had to do something and quickly; his chest felt like it was tightening and it scared John how ill Avalon looked right now.

"Mrs. Burton, may I take Avalon to the nurse? She looks like she's going to faint," John asked interrupting their teacher who was talking about some assignment that wasn't due for another couple of weeks; he rested a hand on Avalon's shoulder when he saw that she was wobbling.

Mrs. Burton looked at the pair before nodding repeatedly, her eyes locking on the very pale Avalon who looked like she was about to throw up; it made her own stomach turn and she would definitely be sick if the student was sick.

"Of course Mr. Smith," Mrs. Burton replied moving to hastily open the class room door so that John could take Avalon from the classroom; the rest of the class watched as John nodded and gently helped Avalon to her feet and leading her from the room. The door was quickly shut behind them once they were outside and Mrs. Burton returned to teaching; Sam frowned never having seen anyone turn that pale so quickly when Avalon had been fine earlier.

No sooner where John and Avalon out of the room and sight of any teachers or students Avalon pulled away from John and leant against a locker to support herself. Her eyes firmly closed as she attempted to stop the spinning, she felt like she was going to be sick and she couldn't remember the last time that she had felt so ill.

John sighed before looking down the corridor, he didn't like this and the ache in his chest seemed to be getting worse; he wished that he could ask Henri what was going on.

"I'll be fine," Avalon whispered hoping that the 'episode' would be over quicker than the others before it; she had this happen before but this felt like the worst yet and her head was killing her. John raised his eyebrow and looked back at Avalon, he didn't believe her for a moment and he was determined to get her to the nurse's office before someone else discovered them and got the wrong idea.

Avalon slowly slide down the locker that she was leaning against and sank to the cool floor; she rested her head against it wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and stay there.

"No offence Avalon, but you look like the living dead; plus, I sort of owe you for helping that day," John replied feeling like he owed her for helping him when no one else had. Everyone had been too busy staring and John knew that he would have been in horrible trouble if she hadn't stepped up and got him away from there when she had.

Taking a deep breath, John looked down at Avalon sure that she wasn't going to like what he was about to do; he saw no other options and he needed to get her up from the floor. And John was right no sooner as he had bent down and picked Avalon up bridal style, then the brunette had started to gently push herself away from him with what little energy she had.

He didn't blame her but there was no way that she could stay on the floor, he was sure that her mother would want her home if she was this ill. The ache in his chest seemed to ease up when Avalon was safely in his arms, John stared at her for a moment; he felt a little calmer and it worried him how attached he seemed to be growing to Avalon.

John took a deep breath before he started to make his way to the office carrying her, he would deal with the strange connection that he was feeling between him and Avalon at another point. Sighing as she accepted her fate, Avalon was sure that it was too late anyway this 'episode' was the worst yet; her head was killing her and she felt a little spaced out.

"You are different from everybody else, John, don't worry your secrets safe with me though; one day you'll be able to go home," Avalon rambled before she could stop herself, she rested her head on John's shoulder before she lost consciousness. John stopped walking upon hearing what Avalon had said and looked down at her in shock trying to wrap his head around what he had heard.

It wasn't possible that Avalon knew anything about who he was or the fact that he was a very long way from him; however, the way she had spoken before passing out said otherwise. John sighed before shaking his head, he was going to have to tell Henri, who wouldn't be happy that John hadn't informed him that Avalon was here as soon as he had found out.

There was no way around it and John was a little worried how the Cêpan would react and he was sure that Henri would be quick to make the decision that they needed to leave. However, the thought of leaving Avalon behind made his chest constrict and John had to take several deep breathes before he could walk properly towards the office.

There was no way that he was going to walk away from her this time, John sensed that there was something different about Avalon compared to the other people that he had met. The feeling reminded John of when he was with Henri and it left him with so many questions, he knew she didn't carry any marks like he did from the others deaths; so that made him wonder just how the brunette was.

Reaching the office, John vowed that he wasn't going to leave Paradise without finding out some answers about who Avalon was and why he found himself so attached to her.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	9. Chapter 8: A Family Affair

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: A Family Affair.**

Henri, as John had expected, had not been happy about what Avalon had said to John or even the fact that the brunette was here in Paradise; he had a bad feeling and wanted to investigate what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Henri asked for the hundredth time making John sigh before looking at his guardian; he had no idea what the Cêpan was thinking but he hoped this wasn't going to be a problem. Henri might have been trying to protect him but he wasn't willing to just walk away from Avalon, he didn't know what it was but he didn't feel right about walking away this time.

"Yes, it was like she was reassuring me before she passed out," John replied carefully, he eyed Henri hoping that they would be able to stay in Paradise; he didn't know what Henri was going to find when the visited Avalon's house. They had waited a day before coming wanting to give the brunette some time to recover from her passing out; they needed answers and they hoped a home visit would help them.

"What are her parents' names?" Henri asked driving down the winding road towards the address that he had stolen from the school; John looked at Henri, he didn't know how that information helped them now. There was no way that Henri could possibly know Avalon's parents and John doubted they would be pleased with the home invasion that was coming.

"Lillian and James Halliwell," John murmured recalling the two adults, he didn't know why but thinking back there had been something a little bit familiar about Lillian.

Henri pulled the car to a stop and pulled open the glove compartment, his heart pounding at the two names; he couldn't help but feel like he had to ask this question. It didn't take him long to find the picture that he was looking for and he held his breath handing the picture to John; he was terrified of the answer that John would give.

"Are they Avalon's parents?" Henri asked not daring to look at John, he had no idea what he would do but he knew that there was no way that he could just turn around and walk away. There were so many questions in his head and Henri doubted that he would be happy until he found out what the hell was going on; his heart pounded in his chest hating the silence that surrounded them.

After a few seconds, John nodded making Henri sigh looking at his young charge and he knew that this certainly changed things; his first question was how the hell they had managed to escape from Lorien.

"Who are they?" John asked peeking at the picture, they were definitely Avalon's parents and the picture had very clearly been taken back on Lorien. Henri started the car again while thoughts rushed through his head as he tried to think., he almost couldn't believe that they were actually here on Earth; he had assumed they had died along with the rest of the planet.

"She is my sister and he is my brother-in-law," Henri replied making John look back down at the photo in surprise; he didn't know much about Henri's life before the invasion so it was a surprise to hear about his family now. Henri, however, didn't look so pleased about this revelation and John noticed the change in his behaviour; he wondered if this had something to do with them being here on earth.

Trying to calm himself down, Henri couldn't help but feel greatly annoyed that his sister had been here all this time and not reached out for him. She must have known that he was here with John and hadn't bothered to come and find him during all this time.

"Lillian and James disappeared moments before the Mogadorians attacked Lorien along with several others; until now I thought they had died during the first assault but it appears they escaped and came here to earth," Henri explained recalling the fall of the first defence. It had been the day that Henri had always thought that he had lost what little family that he had, his wife was killed days later and he was on a ship to earth with John before he'd had time to even grieve.

John nodded unsure what to think, he wondered if Henri had even realised that if Lillian was Avalon's mother then she was his niece. It made John feel a little uncomfortable and more questions formed in his mind about why she had never revealed herself to him after what had happened back in Florida and he had been marked because of Three's death.

"If they're from Lorien and Avalon is their daughter, wouldn't that make her like us?" John asked after several moments, his mind waring with itself about what was going on here. Everything seemed so confusing and John hoped that by speaking with Lillian and Avalon that they would be able to get to the bottom of all of this.

Henri looked at him in surprise, he hadn't thought about that fact; however, something bothered him if he was right about these two people, he had a feeling that he might be right.

"I don't know, Lillian was diagnosed with some rare disease when she was little and she had to have extensive surgery on her ovaries," Henri revealed gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white, his sister had been left unable to have any children of her own.

* * *

Avalon was awoken from her sleep by a noise in the kitchen, making her jump before she realised that Midnight was no longer on her lap; she wrinkled her nose as she stretched a little bit. She had fallen asleep on the couch having been watching boring day-time television since her mother had refused to let her go to school; it was dull and she just wanted to get out of the house.

Getting to her feet, Avalon carefully made her way to the kitchen and paused at the sight of her mother; she had assumed that she would be left home alone all day.

"Afternoon sleepyhead," Lillian replied with a smile, she finished making lunch and peeked at Avalon a little concerned; she had been frightened to realise that her daughter was starting to show signs of coming into her legacies. It had always been a hope of hers that Avalon would be a Cêpan instead of a Garde, it would have made it easier to cover up the fact that she wasn't human and never tell her the truth.

However, her hopes had been ruined by the latest episode and Lillian had noticed that the cloaking that covered Avalon for the last few years was starting to wear-off. It covered the marks that Avalon carried that showed off the fact that she wasn't from this planet, everyone from Lorien had them and Lillian dreaded the day that she would have to tell Avalon the truth.

"How are you feeling?" Lillian asked moving to make Avalon a drink, she was going to wait until James returned from his trip so that they could tell Avalon the truth. It had been something they had been dreading for years and they knew that it would change everything for their little girl; they only hoped she wouldn't end up hating them for this.

After a few minutes of silence, the two of them jumped at the sound of someone knocking on their door; Lillian frowned she knew they weren't expecting any visitors. Avalon sighed, her mother had been acting strange recently and she knew that it was something to do with her; she just wished her parents would be honest with her.

"Go to your room," Lillian insisted staring at Avalon, she wasn't going to take any chances and she didn't like the fact that visitors had arrived like this; she knew no one in town knew the location of their home. Avalon raised an eyebrow before taking her sandwich and heading up the stairs, her parents were always like this when it came to unannounced visitors and they expected Avalon to hide in one of the closets until she was told otherwise.

As soon as Avalon was out of sight, Lillian slowly made her way towards the front door trying her best to stay calm; it could just be one of Avalon's school friends but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Lillian?" a familiar voice asked making Lillian stare at the brother that she had avoided all these years; she dreaded to think about what he would do when he discovered just what was going on here. John stood behind Henri peeking at Lillian, she seemed shocked to see them and he guessed that she hadn't known anything about Henri or him being in Paradise.

"Henri," Lillian whispered in awe as she stared at him for a moment, he smiled at her before he pulled her into a hug; Lillian blinked back tears as she hugged him close. Lillian smiled before slowly she pulled away before looking at John; a small frown forming on her face as she realised that it was the same boy that had visited Avalon in Florida. Henri swallowed spotting the look on her face, he wasn't looking forward to this but he knew that it had to happen; he was curious about what the hell was going on here.

"I think we need to talk," Henri muttered staring at Lillian, he didn't like this and he knew that there was no way she could be Avalon's mother; it left him with even more questions than answers about the girl that had saved John in Florida.

* * *

"Avalon, why don't you and John go out for a while," Lillian said hurrying to get her daughter out of the house, she wasn't going to allow her to learn the truth this way; it wouldn't be fair on any of them. Having called her back down the stairs, she was desperate to get Avalon away and out of sight of Henri; Lillian could only imagine what Henri would have to say to her.

Avalon nodded her head, she didn't know what to think of the sudden arrival of John and Henri but she had a feeling that it was related to her parents' secret; the brunette followed John out of the house before Lillian turned to look at Henri. Moving into the living room, Lillian tried to wrap her head around all of this and she hoped that he would understand why she had done what she had; she had taken the only chance that she had and she didn't regret it.

Avalon was her daughter in every sense and Lillian wished that she could have given birth to her; she hated that there was someone else's blood running in Avalon's veins. Taking a seat on the couch, Lillian eyed Henri wishing that James had answered her calls; she wanted her husband with her right now while she talked with her brother.

Henri wasn't likely to take this well and Lillian didn't want him talking down to her as if she was a child anymore; she was going to stick by her decision no matter what he said.

"I think you owe me an explanation… I have thought you were dead for the last eleven years," Henri said staring at Lillian, he couldn't help but worry what sort of mess that Lillian had gotten herself into this time. The destruction of Lorien had took its toll on him and now he wanted an explanation; Henri wanted to know who Avalon was since she did look familiar and didn't seem to have any idea that her parents weren't from Earth, nor was she for a matter of fact.

* * *

 **A Massive thank you to GEM1588 who pointed out I have accidentally been writing California instead of Florida in the last chapter.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	10. Chapter 9: The Connection

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Connection** **.**

"So Halliwell?" Henri asked wondering why Lillian had chosen such an unusual name even when the Mogadorians were looking for them; they were meant to be in hiding and yet she was standing out as much as possible. Lillian smiled before looking at her brother, she was glad that things seemed so calm now that the two teenagers had left the house; it made this talk so much easier.

"When we first arrived on Earth, I watched some TV show called Charmed; I really enjoyed it so James thought it would be a good idea to use it as our last name," Lillian replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She sat down across from Henri and sipped on her drink, she was pleased that things had worked out the way that they had; she honestly didn't know what she would have done with James and Avalon with her.

"And since the Mogadorians have no idea that we are from Lorien; we never change our names," Lillian said proudly causing Henri to stare at her in horror, this certainly wasn't what he had expected to hear from her when they were all in danger. Henri had never thought that his younger sister would be so stupid, even if there weren't any signs that the Mogadorians were currently following them; it wouldn't take long for them to learn the truth.

"Lillian, do you know how irresponsible that is? The Mogadorians could have or will figure it out then where does that leave you," Henri snapped while his sister rolled her eyes; she remembered how much Henri used to treat her like a little child back on Lorien. However, Lillian wasn't going to let him bully her this time not when things had been working out so well for them in the past few years without Henri interfering.

"You think you're much safer?" Lillian snapped back in return, she wasn't going to let her older brother tell her off; she had come so far from when she was back on Lorien and she was happy. Lillian rolled her eyes before pushing herself away from the table and walked away, she was an adult now and she was tired of her brother thinking that she was an idiot because of what had happened in the past.

Henri sighed before looking at the stubborn woman before him wishing that she could see that he was right, she was in danger even if she didn't want to admit it. Henri slowly made his way towards her and locked eyes with Lillian, he needed answers about the elephant in the room and he wasn't going to leave until he had them.

Henri wanted to know how his sister had escaped Lorien when she was meant to have died there along with her husband and who exactly was Avalon; he felt like there was something going on right now that he needed to know what it was so that he could prepare for trouble. Protecting John was his top priority and if his sister was bringing trouble down upon them, they would have to leave Paradise and fast if things didn't improve soon.

"I know Avalon isn't your daughter, Lilly, who is she?" Henri asked wanting to get this out of the way, he had no idea what to think of the situation and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

Lillian took a deep breath as tears filled her brown eyes at her childhood nickname before she sighed; she was going to have to let Henri in on her dirty little secret. Henri was in for one hell of a shock and Lillian couldn't help but hope that he would understand why she had done what she had done.

* * *

Avalon and John walked silently side by side as they walked through the forest that surrounded Avalon's home; they had no idea what was going on back at the house but they hoped it was over soon.

"What did you mean when you said that stuff?" John asked unable to help himself, he was curious about what Avalon had said to him the other day before she had passed out. It had played on his mind a lot recently and John knew that he would have to wait until later to find out what Lillian had told Henri; he was still surprised to find the two of them were siblings.

Looking to John confused, Avalon paused for a moment as she tried to work out what he was talking about; she felt so confused right now and she doubted her mother would tell her what was going on. Being kept in the dark was frustrating and Avalon just wanted to know what was going on and why everyone was keeping secrets from her.

"What stuff?" Avalon questioned confused moving in front of him bring them to a stop, she barely remembered anything from when she passed out and her mother told her that she had a tendency to ramble when she wasn't well. John ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her, it all felt so odd and he was sure that he could get some answers about what she had said to him; it played on his mind and it was annoying him.

"You said some stuff before you passed out," John mumbled feeling embarrassed about this, she hadn't really said anything that truly stood out but it was like she knew he wasn't from Earth. He had thought that it might have something to do with the fact that Lillian and James were from Lorien but Avalon didn't seem to know anything about that.

"You don't remember?" John realised when Avalon offered him no explanations, he felt a little disappointed when she nodded her head before they continued their walk; it wasn't long before they reached a white wooden bridge with a thatched roof. Avalon stopped in the middle and watched the river as it flowed under them; John smiled before leaning against the side of the bridge and looked at Avalon.

"Let's play twenty questions," Avalon suggested suddenly making John look at her surprised before he nodded, he hadn't expected her to suggest something like that but he guessed they had a lot of time to kill. There was no telling how long the talk between Henri and Lillian could be and there was very little that could be done by walking through the forest; they also didn't wish to wander too far into the forest.

"Okay… I'll go first. What is your favourite colour?" John asked making Avalon laugh slightly, she brushed her fingers through her hair wondering what to say. It didn't feel right that they had to stay out of the way while their parents talked but she guessed that it was a good thing in some way; she got to spend a little time with John.

"Well, I have to say it's blue," Avalon replied before moving back in the direction towards her home; John smiled before he gently taking Avalon's hand to stop her. Avalon looked at John, who gently pulled Avalon back to him before she could ask what was wrong, Avalon's brown eyes locked with John's deep blue ones. Avalon gasped feeling connection with John that she had felt when they first met, this time it felt stronger and left her a little breathless; she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"We should be heading back," Avalon found herself whispering unable to break her gaze from John's; it was like nothing she had ever felt before and it unnerved her slightly. John nodded speechlessly before he gently allowed one of his hands to brush a strand of hair behind Avalon's ear; it suddenly felt a little warm and the air around them was tense.

Before either of the pair could comprehend what was about to happen, John slowly leant forward and pressed his lips to Avalon's while her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Avalon slowly felt John pull away from her, the brunette smiled before she breathlessly rested her forehead against his cheek not wanting to open her eyes.

Smiling to himself as he felt his connection with Avalon strength, John opened his eyes and looked directly into Avalon's; he had never felt like this before and he didn't know what he would do if Henri forced them to move this time. John couldn't help but frown as he noticed the sky starting to get dark, he swallowed knowing that they would have to head back to the house.

"We should head back," John whispered knowing that it would end the special moment between them, he didn't want to leave but he wanted nothing more than to spend more time alone with Avalon. Nodding her head in agreement, Avalon slowly started to let go of John; she was a little nervous about heading back to the house after what had just happened.

Something felt different and Avalon couldn't put her finger on it, she pulled back from John who stopped to give her another kiss; they had no idea what was awaiting them back at the house.

* * *

"Lillian?" Henri asked waiting for his sister to say something, he didn't like the fact that she still hadn't said a word; he wanted answers and he wasn't going to leave until he had them. Peeking at the clock, Lillian prepared herself to reveal the dark truth that she and her husband had covered up for years; she didn't feel ashamed or guilty for how she had acted back then.

"As you know, James and I worked with the Council before the Mogadorians attacked. We worked closely with Lady Adela as her personal assistant and guard," Lillian started remembering her life before the invasion making Henri nod, it felt like another life but it had changed things for the better.

"I don't know how or when but the council discover the plans for the invasion weeks before attack but didn't tell anyone. They just started to plan what would be done about it, it was Lady Adela and Pittacus Lore who came up with the plan of sending children here to earth," Lillian revealed looking down at her hand. She almost felt bad for making it out alive when so many of her people had been killed in the invasion, Lillian was just glad that no one had ever worked out she wasn't human.

"Pittacus organised the Nine of you while Lady Adela personally selected children based on their powers; meaning altogether there were around eighteen Gardes being raised on earth. However, Lady Adela knew the council would be wiped out during the invasion so she ensured that her granddaughter Akela was one of those she sent to Earth, so that there was at least someone from the council present when Lorien is rebuilt," Lillian continued making Henri nod before he looked at his sister confused.

His gut feeling that his sister had done something stupid becoming stronger, Henri was sure that he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him; this was getting worse and worse by the moment.

"What does this have to do with Avalon?" Henri asked dreading the answer, he felt his stomach turn and he wondered what the hell had happened to allow this; he watched her closely waiting for her reply. Lillian just smiled in return, it was time to reveal something that Henri wouldn't see coming and she was sure that it would change everything that he had ever believed in.

"Henri, Avalon is Akela," Lillian explained making Henri stare at her in shock, he sat silently for a moment trying to wrap his head around all of this; he almost hoped that she was joking. More questions filled Henri's head and he doubted that the Mogadorians would ever let Avalon live if they discovered that she was Akela; they would hunt her down in a heartbeat.

"If Avalon is Akela, then why isn't she being raised by her Cêpan, Lisa?" Henri asked recalling that it was Lady Adela's first cousin that had served as Akela's Cêpan when they had been on Lorien. It was horrible to think what might have happened to Lisa for Akela to be living with his sister and James; it was then that Lillian started to look guilty, making Henri look at his sister concerned.

"Lillian, where is Lisa?" Henri demanded hating to think what she might have done; she didn't think before she acted but he had hoped that she had grown out of that. Lillian stood and walked towards the living room window, she would never regret the actions that had led her to having the child that she had always wanted; she hoped that Henri would understand why she had done it.

"Before the ship, the other Garde's left Lorien; James and I saw Lisa screaming at Akela. She was so small, Henri, it just wasn't far; Lisa hated children while me and James were cursed with never being able to have our own," Lillian whispered not turning to look at him. Henri look at his sister in horror as it slowly started to sink in that his sister and her husband had done something horrible to Lisa; they had stolen a child and depraved her of the knowledge of who she truly was.

"Lillian?" Henri breathed not liking were this was going; he didn't want to believe that his sister had done something to the other Cêpan; Lillian smiled fondly as if remembering her wedding day and not killing another being.

"James confronted her while I calmed Akela, she made a grab for the child but we pushed her back. It was an accident really but she slipped," Lillian replied softly with a simple shrug of her shoulders. Henri grew pale at the revelation that his sister had pushed Lisa to her death and walked away as if nothing had happened; he was almost worried what would happen if he tried to intervene now.

This was far worse than Henri had expected when John and Avalon had left the house, Lillian had made it clear that the brunette had no idea of Lorien; she had no idea of the danger that lurked outside just waiting for her to slip up.

"She was died so James and I took her place on the ship; Akela was safe and I got the child I wanted," Lillian concluded with a fond smile, she was just happy that it had all worked out and hoped that Henri wasn't going to spill the beans when Avalon returned home. She wasn't ready yet to tell her daughter the truth, she feared that Avalon would never forgive her or James for lying to her all her life; it was better this way and they were safe.

There had been no sign of Mogadorians in years and Lillian doubted they would be able to work out they weren't from Earth; she was convinced they were safe here in Paradise. Henri stared at the woman before him, he couldn't believe that his sister had done something like this; that she had stolen Akela away and had lied about it all.

Henri slowly backed away from her and knew that there was no way that this could be ignored; Lillian sighed before looking at her brother and wondered what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry Henri," Lillian whispered wishing that he didn't look at her like she was a complete stranger, she was angry with him for treating her like she was just some sort of monster. Henri had the perfect life with his wife and son before Lorien had been destroyed and Lillian had built her own with James and Avalon; nothing was going to take that from her now.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	11. Chapter 10: John's First Legacy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: John's First Legacy** **.**

Upon returning to Avalon's home, John and Avalon were greeted to the sight of Henri sitting in his car waiting for John; the two looked at one another as they wondered about what had happened.

"I wonder what happened," Avalon said concerned spotting her mother looking through the blinds at the car, she had a feeling that something big had occurred between the two adults. The driver's side window rolled down allowing Henri to speak with the two of them, but it was clear that he wasn't happy; he couldn't bring himself to even look at Avalon after what he had learned.

It might have been enough to stop him from fleeing Paradise with John but Henri couldn't bring himself to fully deal with what he had learned today from Lillian; it changed everything and he wanted nothing more than to think things through.

"Get in the car," Henri called making the pair jump, they looked at Henri was knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel; the talk had apparently gone worse than they had thought.

Rolling his eyes a little annoyed that they had to leave, John quickly turning to the brunette beside him and gave her a small kiss before Henri beeped the car horn making the couple jump apart in surprise. John turned and glared at his Cêpan then he looked at Avalon, who slowly backed towards her house with a smile on her face; she still couldn't believe that they had kissed.

"I'll see you at school," Avalon called making John smile at her words and nod, he made his way towards the car, a glare set upon his face at Henri; who didn't even look at him as he quickly pulled out of the Halliwell's driveway.

Avalon, meanwhile, headed inside and was surprised to find her mother having a glass of red wine; it was clear that Lillian was crying and it made her worry what had been said between her and Henri.

"Are you okay?" Avalon asked concerned making her mother stiff and wipe away her tears before turning to face her daughter, the guilt of lying to her all those years starting to catch up with her.

* * *

Henri slammed his car door shut and stormed into the house after he and John had returned home; he was furious with his sister right now and he couldn't believe that she intended to keep Avalon in the dark. John sighed before he climbed out of the car and followed after Henri, who was pacing in the living room a frown set upon his face; he paused wary about what might have happened between him and Lillian.

"What happened?" John asked warily having never seen Henri like this, he feared that they would have to leave because of what had happened between him and Lillian. John didn't want to leave especially if it meant never seeing Avalon again, he felt like he might die if he never saw her again.

Henri sighed before rubbing his eyes in grief of what he had discovered, he had never thought that Lillian would be capable of murder and he knew that she had taken a great risk by not being careful about the Mogadorians.

"I think you need to sit down John," Henri murmured making the decision to share the news that he had learnt, he wanted his Garde to be prepared if trouble came knocking. John nodded before taking a seat in front of Henri on the couch; it was clear that whatever had happened between him and Lillian had caused a lot of problems for Henri.

Taking a deep breath Henri started to explain what Lillian had told him, while John listened patiently to what he was being told and he felt his stomach turn at the story. Henri watched John silently when he finished, it was a lot to take in and it made him wonder how John would react to the news that he had finally met someone from his own planet after all these years.

"So Avalon, is really a Garde from Lorien?" John asked quietly trying to wrap his head around what Henri had said; this explained the feelings that he got whenever he was around the brunette.

* * *

John wasn't surprised the next morning that Avalon hadn't turned up at school, he had figured that after Lillian and Henri talk yesterday that Lillian would attempt to keep Avalon away from him and Henri for as long as possible. It was now John's fourth class of the day and John was in Astronomy sitting next to Sam, who was avidly taking notes of what Mrs. Burton was saying.

Slowly closed his fists as they started glow to form in the palm of his hands, John couldn't help but wonder if something bad had happened to one of the other Lorien's. Swallowing desperately as he started to sweat as his body temperature had started to rise, it took John a few minutes before he realised that his first legacy was forming.

After sending a quick text to Henri saying he need to come to the school, John felt a wave of dizziness hit him before he looked down at his palms again seeing that they were now glowing a bright light. John sighed before making a mad dash making several students stare as he disappeared out the door and out into the corridor so that he couldn't be seen or his secret discovered.

Not sure where he got the idea from John dived into a closet and slammed the door shut behind him before he looked at his hands that were now shining brightly; John looked at his hands in shock before dumping his hands into a mop bucket. Now soon as his hands touched the water than it started to bubble and boil, the sweat now sleek on his body; John found himself praying that Henri would be here soon as darkness consumed him.

"John?" a voice called causing John to wake from his slumber, upon opening his eyes he came face to face with a relieved Henri; he blinked pushing himself up before remembering what had happened. His stomach rolled and he couldn't believe that he had come into his first legacy in the middle of school, John wanted to go home and he feared that someone might have seen his hands glowing.

"Thank Lorien, you're lucky I was pulling some weeds from the garden," Henri muttered looking at the lights that were still shining from his hands with a small smile. John looked at Henri, who smiled at him before pulling out a pair of gardening gloves and handing them to John; they needed to get out of here so that they could go home.

Smiling back weakly, John pulled the gloves on as he did Henri smiled at him reassuringly; it was all so new and he felt so exhausted that he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything when we get out of here," Henri said before helping John to stand, he was shaky on his feet and he looked like hell. They were soon out in the corridor were several students were whispering between themselves about John's red faced appearance; Sarah was also outside the closet holding John's bag which she passed to Henri as she looked at John concerned.

Mark stood a little away from the crowd with his friends watching Henri help John along the corridor, John could see that he was frowning unhappy as Sarah walked along the corridor with them until they reached the front entrance to the school. Henri quickly helped John into the car before rushing round to his side, as soon as he had fastened his seat belt Henri pulled out of the school car park; the sooner that they were away from here the better.

"You should keep those on till we get home," Henri murmured referring to the gloves that John was now picking at; the last thing that they needed was for someone to see the lights now in John's hands. John nodded as he continued to look at his gloved hands, he didn't know what had happened but he guessed that this was one of his legacies and he wanted to learn more about it.

"So I'll be able to shoot light beams from my hands now?" John asked making Henri laugh and shake his head, the younger Garde was a little shocked that this had happened; however, it was clear that it couldn't have come at a better time. It would distract him a little from Avalon and Henri wanted to put a little space between the two teenagers knowing how intense things would get especially without the proper guidance.

"That'd be nice, but no I'll explain when we get home," Henri reassured smiling while John looked confused, wondering what the beams in his hands could possibly mean.

* * *

"Do you know what you have?" Henri asked simply while John pealed the gloves off so that he could look at his hands; they were no longer shining bright lights but he could still see signs of his legacy there. They were now sat in the living room for the talk that Henri had been mentally preparing himself for, it was going to be a long one and there was much for them to discuss.

"Light's in my hands," John replied making Henri smile before he looked down at John's hand; when they had left Lorien, John had only been five years old and he doubted that any of the Garde remembered much of their lives before the invasion.

"It's called Lumen. You'll be able to control the light in time, there's more to Lumen than lights John," Henri explained carefully, he couldn't imagine how strange this was for him; it was just another thing that made John stand out from the people around him. Henri pulled an object from his pocket and looked at it for a moment before he looked back at John; he felt bad that this was how John had to learn all about their home world.

"Your Grandfather had the same Legacy; he might never have had reason to use it but he had Lumen," Henri continued before taking John's hand, the Garde nodded his head before he noticed that the object in Henri's hand was a lighter and tried to flinch back.

"Trust me," Henri reassured him before taking John's hand again and moving the lit lighter under it; John watched with fascination as the flame moved under his hand not burning him.

"Lumen; means that you're going to be resistant to fire and heat, although we'll have to train the rest of your body," Henri murmured before moving back from John so that he could take in what was being said; it was going to be an interesting time for the both of them.

"Time moves fast when you're having fun," Henri mused realising how dark it was getting, there was still much that he needed to discuss with John before they could both go to bed. John laughed before he clutched his chest in pain, it felt like someone was sitting on his chest and he felt a sharp tug on his heart.

"Avalon," John whispered in worry before pushing himself out of his chair and racing towards the door leaving Henri behind, who cursed before pulling his Lorien blade from its hiding place. This couldn't be good and Henri wished that he would have been able to stop this from happening, both John and Avalon were too young to even realised what had happened between them.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	12. Chapter 11: The Surprise Attack

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Surprise Attack** **.**

Racing through the forest towards Avalon's home, John tried to ignore the burning in his chest that grew stronger with every step that he took; he felt like it would engulf him completely at any moment. It didn't take him long to reason the clearing where her home stood and when John did, his entire world seemed to fall apart; he stared at the house that was burning to the ground before him, the flames billowed around the house and smoke rising high into the air.

John only stopped for a moment before he attempted to race towards the house, only to be stopped by Henri; who had arrived minutes before he had and was just as shocked by the scene that greeted them as he was. Knocking John to the ground, Henri tried to pull him away from the scene knowing that there was only one group that could be responsible for what had happened here.

"Let me go," John demanded, he wanted to find Avalon needing to know that somehow she had escaped the disaster that had claimed her home. It had only been yesterday that he had kissed her and John didn't wish to believe that she could actually be gone now; it seemed so final when everything had been working out for them.

Henri pulled him back away from the house and into the shadows of the forest so that they couldn't be seen; he looked back at the house knowing they needed to be careful if they wanted to look around.

"I'm sorry John but the Mogadorians were here," Henri whispered moving them further into the woods while tears started to form in John's eyes as the ache in his chest increased as if trying to tell him something. It was like something was sitting on his chest and John couldn't imagine how he was going to carry on like this; he wanted to break down and destroy everything at this news.

After a few moments John was calm enough to accompany Henri in inspecting the damage; they needed to be careful in case anyone arrived to see them looking through the remains of the house. They didn't need anyone assuming that they had been responsible for what had happened nor did they need the Mogadorians coming back to find them; they would both be dead if that happened.

Henri carefully moved through the destruction when he spotted that John had stopped, he followed the Garde's gaze and felt sick at the sight that greeted him. There before the two of them laid Lillian's body covered in her own blood; Henri rushed towards his sister's body before dropping to his knees and wondering if she had suffered much.

She looked a complete mess and it was clear that the Mogadorians had tortured her before burning down the house; his eyes swept the area around them but there was no sign of Avalon.

"Lilly?" Henri whispered devastated pulling her into his arms, he held onto her wishing that he had been able to protect her from this. There was no sign of James and it was clear that she would die alone here if Henri and John hadn't found her; she wasn't dead yet but there was little that they could do to save her.

John slowly approached Henri and Lillian, he knew that this was hard on Henri but he needed to find Avalon; there was no sign of her in the rubble and he feared she was already dead. Lillian slowly opened her eyes as it started to rain, she knew that she had failed and that it was her own fault; Henri had been right, she and James hadn't been careful enough and they had paid for that with their lives.

There was nothing that could be done now and Lillian could only hope that Henri could forgive her for what she had done, she swallowed thickly not knowing how much time she was going to have left.

"You were right, we should have been more carefully," Lillian croaked weakly before looking at her brother, she wished that things wouldn't end like this but there was nothing that could be done for her. Henri felt tears in his eyes as he realised that he couldn't save her, he didn't think that he was ready to say goodbye and he doubted that he was prepared to watch his sister die like this.

"Where's James?" Henri asked wondering why James hadn't defended his wife while John looked back at the burning house; it was clear that there weren't any survivors and it made him want to just give up. Nothing made sense anymore and John couldn't believe that he would have to carry on now that Avalon was gone; it felt like something was missing and he wondered if this was normal.

"He was in Lima, the Mogadorians tracked him down first," Lillian whispered, she couldn't imagine what they had done to her husband and she prayed his death had been a quick one. Henri nodded while John made his way forward and dropped down on his knees by the pair; taking in the wounds that decorated Lillian's body, he needed to know for sure and he hoped that she had some good news for him in some way.

"Where's Avalon?" John asked making Henri's head snap up before looking at his Garde, there was something that going on and he was going to have to talk to John about it; he didn't know what he would do if his guess was right. It would completely break John if Avalon hadn't made it out of this, he wouldn't be willing to fight for his life when the Mogadorians finally caught up with them.

Lillian took a deep breath, she looked at John with a faint smile on her lips and knew that he would have been a good person for Avalon; her daughter deserved the best and Lillian would be seeing her soon.

"She's gone…" she whispered before slowly losing her grip on life; John felt his world collapse at the news that Avalon had been lost even if he had known it was coming. There had been a small hope that somehow she had made it out of this alive and John didn't think that he was ready to face a world without her; it felt like all the air had been sucked straight out of his body.

Henri closed his eyes as Lillian's body disintegrated, he knew that they couldn't remain here; it was too dangerous and it would only raise questions when the emergency workers arrived. The two of them could already hear the sirens and Henri didn't wish to linger, there was nothing that they could do anymore and he was sure that Lillian was in a much better place.

"We need to leave," Henri murmured pulling John to his feet, they started to leave knowing that the faster they were in the car the better; he couldn't let John grieve here where people could see. John felt Henri rest a hand on his shoulder before he was pulled towards the car, he hadn't even realised that the other man had moved from his place where Lillian had died; he felt dizzy and sick, he didn't know how to process the news that Avalon was dead.

Reaching the car, Henri was quick to get John into the passenger's side before he rushed around to his side of the car; the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Looking back towards the burning house for a moment, Henri swore that he saw a man moving in the shades; he backed away knowing now wasn't the time for them to deal with this.

The man watched Henri and John leave before he started back into the woods, he had to get back to his friend and the cabin that they had hidden in the woods away from prying eyes.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	13. Chapter 12: A Town Grieving

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: A Town Grieving.**

Dropping John off at school, Henri offered him a concerned look wishing that he could keep him off school but they needed to keep things as normal as possible; they couldn't risk attracting too much attention to them right now. News about Avalon and Lillian's deaths had spread like wildfire and everyone was putting it down to a robbery gone wrong; Lillian had been stabbed to death while James and Avalon had perished in the fire.

Climbing out of the truck, John didn't breathe a word to Henri before he slammed the car door shut and made his way to the school; he hadn't said a word since Lillian had confirmed that Avalon was gone. Everyone was dressed in black and it made John's heart lurch at the fact that these people who had no idea who Avalon was or even spoke to her were grieving about her death.

Sarah was the first to approach him, her face streaked with tears; she truly couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her best friend had been murdered. John smiled weakly at her as they made their way down the corridor, everyone seemed to stop and stare at them as if their grief was false in some way and they were waiting for one of them to break down.

Sam was waiting for them by his locker, he offered them a small smile and knew that they were truly the only three in the school that were actually grieving for Avalon. None of the others had really spoken to her or had been her friend, they knew nothing about Avalon only that she hung out with the weird crowd.

"They're having an assembly today," Sam murmured wanting them to hear the news from him, it didn't seem real that the entire school was in mourning and it made him want to scream. None of them that were mourning would have looked twice if Avalon hadn't died, they wouldn't have been her friends or spoke to her in the corridor at any time.

It was starting to grate on Sam's nerves and he knew that Avalon wouldn't have liked it, she had never liked being the centre of attention instead like to hang back and let other people of the attention. Sarah nodded her head, she was sure the school were just giving people a chance to grieve for one of their own; Avalon might not have been there for more than a month or two but she had been liked.

Closing his eyes, John collected his things for his first class he felt his hands shaky as he spotted the book that Avalon had lent him for one of their classes. Sarah quickly moved to take his hand, she knew that this must be hard on him and she wanted him to know that he wasn't alone; her fingers barely touched his arm before John pulled back swiftly.

She flinched hurt that John had pulled away from her in such a way, she blinked as he stuffed his things into his bag before he stormed away from her and Sam; she swallowed back the lump in her throat as more tears fell.

"I'm sure he's just upset about Avalon," Sam tried to reassure her but even he knew why John had reacted in such a way, he had seen how close John and Avalon were and John had clearly liked Avalon more than a friend. However, Sam had also noticed how much of a liking Sarah had taken to John since he had arrived and he was sure his friend would have found himself in a love triangle if Avalon hadn't been murdered.

Sarah nodded her head, she took a deep breath to calm herself knowing that Sam was right and when John had calmed down then he would apologise; she was sure in their shared grief that they would work this out.

* * *

John could barely pay any attention to his classes, he barely even noticed what was going on around him until he was sat with the rest of the school in the assembly; he sat between Sarah and Sam as people talked about Avalon. He couldn't help but snort when he saw the likes of Mark James giving speeches about Avalon, he knew just as much as anyone that she hated him and the jocks.

Still it gave him time to think of what could be done, now that he had started to get his legacies; Henri said it may take a year or two for him to get his next two but John didn't mind waiting, he just wanted to meet the Mogadorian that had killed Avalon. He would avenge her death and John was determined to not let the monster that had killed her get away with this; she hadn't deserved to die like she had.

"What a load of crap," Sam muttered disgusted at what he was hearing, none of the people that were speaking had ever spoken to Avalon; they knew nothing about her other than what they had seen. It was a sad state of affairs when her own friends had been ignored and not given the chance to speak about what a wonderful person that Avalon had been.

John sat back in his chair and looked at the stage, he wondered what Avalon would have thought about all of this; she would have probably hated it since it was all about her. The three friends sat in silence listening to the 'stars' of Paradise High School talk about somebody they didn't know; it was clear no one was happy with the choice of people that had been chosen to speak.

People around the whispered annoyed that the three hadn't been even called up to speak about Avalon or had the chance to express themselves in some way at their friend's death. As the speeches came to a close, it appeared that they weren't the only one thinking that the whole assembly was crap and had been put together at short notice.

Other students came forward to offer their condolences to the three friends as they left the hall, everyone was sure that they were in shock about what had happened and how their friend had been killed. John kept his head down, he ignored the looks that he received from Mark as he walked towards his locker; he wanted to go home and curl up into a ball so he could grieve for Avalon.

Henri had explained to him carefully that on Lorien, they only fell in love one time and they stayed together for life in most occasions; it seemed like John had found his one in Avalon. It was cruel that had been taken from John before he'd had a real chance to experience things; the bond would have grown stronger in time and would have been such a wonderful thing for him to experience.

"It's weird, you know, I keep expecting her to walk through that door as if nothing has happened," Sarah whispered again attempting to take John's hand as they walked down the corridor; she frowned when he rejected her touch but carried on walking alongside him. Mark frowned watching Sarah seek comfort with John, he had hoped that by speaking at her friend's memorial assembly that she would come to speak with him; he wanted to talk with her about them.

Watching John and Sarah from a distance, Sam frowned wondering when Sarah would realise that John wasn't interested in her that way; he doubted his friend had even looked at her the way he looked at Avalon. It was a sad state of affairs and nothing could be done now to bring Avalon back, they would all grieve for the brunette now that she was gone but not as much as John who felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest.

* * *

Moving about silently as they worked, the two young men couldn't help but frown at what had happened the day before; it seemed completely unreal that they had managed to escape the destruction that had been caused. They both knew how close they had been to joining the woman that had died, they had hoped to get her body but they had been interrupted by two other men arriving at the scene.

The entire town might have been talking about a robbery gone wrong but it was clear that no one believed it; the two men just had to lay low until things had calmed down.

"Camden?" the blonde haired mad asked unsure of what he was doing, healing wasn't his best feature even after all these years on the run from the Mogadorians. It had been an extremely close call and he wanted to make sure he didn't make the young woman's injuries worse; he paused in his work as he looked to his friend for help.

Camden Morrison looked at his friend before running a hand through his brown hair, he couldn't believe how well it had worked even if they had accidentally knocked her unconscious.

"It's definitely her, Mason, she has the markings of Lorien and I can feel it," Camden replied sure that they had finally found Akela, the cloaking spell had broken the moment that her cêpans had both died. Mason Dylan nodded his head, he still felt a little unsure about the identity of the woman but he guessed that if Camden was sure then he would trust his judgement.

The two had been traveling together for a few years now after the deaths of their own cêpans, they had hoped to find Akela and they had a feeling their search was over. It had been an accident but when they had arrived at the Halliwell home to find it being attacked by the Mogadorians, they didn't expect to run into a fleeing Avalon; they had panicked and had accidentally knocked her unconscious.

They were silent for a few moments before there was a small moan that came from the brunette, who was starting to wake up; she blinked softly before raising a hand to her head and flinching at the small bump where she had been smacked over the head. She hissed at the pain and peeked at the two men that were standing over her, something felt different and Avalon wasn't sure what it could be.

"What happened?" Avalon asked slowly moving to sit up, she held her head wishing to recall how she had ended up in this situation. Camden sighed before sitting in front of Avalon, he knew that she was confused and needed answers; he hated to be the one to tell her that everything that she had ever known was a lie.

"What do you remember, Avalon?" Camden asked making Avalon look at him before frowning, Camden slowly took Avalon's hand before he used his memory manipulation to help her remember the attack. It took a few seconds before Avalon jerked away from Camden, tears started to fall from her eyes, she couldn't believe that her mother and father were gone.

Everything seemed to crash down on her in that moment, her entire life had been a lie and she eyed the strange markings that had appeared on her arms; she swallowed knowing they certainly hadn't been there before.

"We're sorry, Avalon," Mason said watching Avalon start to sob, he didn't blame her for being shocked but they had done the right thing in focusing on rescuing her; she was the one that needed protecting. If what they had been told was true than Avalon would be their only hope in getting back to Lorien, they needed her alive and Mason and Camden would do anything to go home.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	14. Chapter 13: You Never Stop Learning

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: You Never Stop Learning** **.**

Sitting in the make-shift bedroom, Avalon couldn't believe what had happened in the past few days; she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she wasn't human. The last few days had included trying to avoid the Mogadorians that had set themselves up on every main road that left Paradise; so that they could catch any Lorien's fleeing after the brutal murder of Lillian and Avalon.

During that time, Avalon had learnt a lot about Camden and Mason; Camden was one of the nine selected by Lady Adela like Avalon had been. His Cêpan, Markus, had been killed a few months earlier and he had joined up with Mason after hearing that her was on earth; he seemed to have taken up as leader of their small trio while they were in hiding.

Then there was Mason, also known as Number Eight, who was one of Pittacus Lore's nine; he too had lost his Cêpan, Steven, who had spoken highly of Akela before he had died. Avalon found herself dedicating her time to learning more about her home world and her new abilities; since Garde were Loric citizens of Lorien that possessed Legacies, she found herself finally feeling at home with people who understood her.

Avalon spent time learning about her natural abilities that all Garde were endowed with; superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and durability, which they are born with and hone them so that she was prepared for the coming battles. However, Avalon couldn't help but feel angry that Lillian and James had hidden all of this from her; they were meant to prepare her to protect herself and yet had hidden her away.

It was Camden, who had pointed out that Avalon had a legacy, which she apparently shared with her Grandmother; Premonition was something that all female members of her line had and they were well-known for the sight. Leaning back on her bed, Avalon tried to concentrate on the book that Mason had let her borrow about their home planet; she wanted to learn as much as possible since she felt like she was behind on everything.

Everyone else had been taught these things for years and Avalon was just learning them now; she wanted nothing more than to be prepared for the battle that was too come. Camden and Mason were taking turns in training her to fight, they wanted her to be able to defend herself if things went south with the Mogs; they needed to be prepared for everything.

Midnight, who had also survived the attack, was sitting with Avalon within her new room; it hadn't surprised the trio when the Egyptian Mau had let herself into the house and settled in, though it had caused quite a stir for Mason before he started to sulk as she had over took his bed. Avalon smiled before pushing herself up and closing the book she had been reading, she wanted was pleased with the process that she was making.

"Hey Camden," Avalon greeted when her door opened and she grinned at him as he shook her head in amusement; it had taken her a bit of practice to start getting frequent visions of the future. Mason chuckled before plopping down next to on the couch before he smiled, they had only popped out into town to pick up some things so that living here was easier for them.

"Did you miss us?" Mason asked making Avalon roll her eyes, she was surprised how well she got along with the two of them and they were becoming good friends. They were all they had in the world and if they wanted to survive this then they needed to trust one another.

* * *

Henri smiled before allowing John to stand from the table, they had been working hard the last couple of days and they deserved a little break for a while; he knew this hadn't been easy on him after what had happened.

"That went well, in about a week you should have the rest of your body covered," Henri mused wishing that this could be easier but there was little that they could do to avoid what had happened. John moved to sit on the couch; he still had tears in his eyes from the visions he had had of Lorien destruction, he was also covered in a sleek layer of sweat from the heat produced by Lumen.

Before Henri could speak to John, there was a rustling from the bushes that surrounded the house, making to two jump before Henri reached for his Lorien blade in case they had been discovered. He didn't know if the Mogadorians had left the area yet but he didn't want to take any chances, not after seeing how they had destroyed Lillian's home without so much as a care in the world.

"Stay here," Henri warned making John frown before he stood and watched his Cêpan slowly open the front door; another rustling sound from the bushes before Henri disappeared out of the door leaving John alone. John stood quietly for several seconds before he moved to follow after Henri, he knew it wasn't the wisest thing in the world to do but he had to know what was out there.

As he stepped outside the door, John was surprised to see a dog sitting in the garden watching him and Henri as it wagged his tail at the sight of them. Henri looked back at John and shrugged before making his way back into the house, while the dog looked expectantly at John who sighed before heading outside and picking the dog up.

Watching John, Henri smiled a little allowing him to step into the house and closing the door behind him once he had made sure that there was no one outside. The last thing they needed was for trouble to find them here and the only reason that they hadn't left after what had happened to Lillian and her family was that they knew it would attract unwanted attention.

Setting the dog onto the floor, John frowned at how oily to touch the dog's fur was; he slowly moved to check the dog's collar and he couldn't help but smile at the name on the tag. There was no sign of an address and John looked to Henri wondering if they could keep him, it would be something to take his mind off what had happened to Avalon.

Everyone in school was still talking about how she had died and John didn't feel like he could truly talk to Sarah or Sam about what had happened to her.

"He doesn't seem to have a home, and he looks hungry," John commented making Henri chuckle, this was the first time since Avalon's death that he had seen John smile about anything. He wanted nothing more than to make things easier for John especially knowing how hard it had been since Avalon had died and he wanted nothing more than to make this better.

"Is that your way of asking to keep him?" Henri asked making John laugh before Henri stood and headed into the kitchen, he knew that things had been hard on John since Avalon had died and he hoped that the Garde would snap out of this funk. Listening to Henri moving about in the kitchen, John sighed hoping that Henri would consider it; he was a little tired about being alone in all of this.

"He'd be someone I could talk to," he continued loud enough for Henri to still hear, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be able to talk to anyone about how he was feeling. He wanted nothing more than to be able to talk about Avalon without having to lie about what she really meant to him.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	15. Chapter 14: Special Connection

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Special Connection** **.**

Leaning back on the couch, Camden smiled watching Mason and Avalon played scrabble on the table in front of him; it was a quiet day and they had finished training with little else to do. Avalon was adapting well to the changes in her life and she was quickly learning everything that they needed to teach her; she wanted to be as prepared as possible should trouble come their way.

It was all so strange and Avalon cursed her parents often for their actions, she wished that they hadn't tried to hide this part of her from her; she would have died in the attack on her home along with Lillian if it hadn't been for Camden and Mason. Camden chuckled before looking at Avalon carefully, there was no doubting that she was a beautiful woman and if she didn't give off the air that she was taken, Camden would have fallen for her.

Both he and Mason had noticed it and they had been meaning to ask Avalon about it, she was clearly mated with another and it concerned them who that might be. Their kind was pretty much extinct now and they needed to be careful if they were to successfully bring themselves back from that; there were about twenty odd members of Lorien left and that wasn't much to rebuild with when it came down to it.

"So who is he?" Mason asked curiously looking up making the room fall silent, they had been wanting to ask for a while but it hadn't felt right to question Avalon on it. Looking between the two men, Avalon couldn't help but wonder what the hell they were talking about; she didn't have a boyfriend or anything and if she did then they would think she was dead by now.

Camden couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on Avalon's face, he guessed that it was just another thing that she hadn't noticed and he should have seen this coming when they had decided to ask.

"The guy that you are in love with?" Mason explained with a grin, he guessed that he should have been more clear on what he was asking her; he didn't blame her for being a little confused. Avalon look at him before she shrugged, she had done quite a bit of research since she had found out that she was a Garde but there were still some things that felt a little confusing for her.

Of course, she had tried to do some reading on how Lorien relationships worked but there wasn't a lot of information for her to go on right now.

"I'm not bonded to anyone," Avalon said shaking her head, she didn't believe that she was and she was sure that she would know if she had fallen in love with someone before now. Mason and Camden grinned at each other before they both realised that Avalon was serious and that she hadn't realised that she had chosen someone; it gave them just another reason to curse her adoptive parents for not preparing her for this.

"Ava, I want you to think carefully is there anyone you have a _special_ connection with?" Camden asked while Mason laughed as he watched the brunette, they couldn't believe that she hadn't figured it out yet. There was so much going on right now and they were sure that in time Avalon would be ready for whatever came there way when it came to dealing with the Mogadorians.

Avalon thought to herself for several minutes before she felt tears prick in her eyes, she hadn't thought about John much since she had meet the boys and it made her feel guilty. She wondered how he had reacted to the news of her 'death' and Avalon was sure that he had grieved for her with the rest of the school; she had heard about the memorial assembly that had been held in her memory.

"There is this one boy, he goes to my old school here in Paradise; I've always felt this connection with him," Avalon mumbled softly realising just how much she missed John; she didn't know what she would do now that she couldn't see him again. The last thing that she wanted to do was put John in any danger, he didn't deserve to have his life ripped apart because she had been selfish and led the Mogadorians right to him and cause his death.

Camden patted her on the shoulder as he sensed that she was a little upset about not being able to see him again; it was for the best and he was sure that when they had dealt with all of this that she could find this guy again.

"That connection is a bond between you," Camden explained hating that she would have to suffer like this but it was for the best and he hoped that she would understand that. Avalon swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and looked at Camden, she was a little surprised that she was bonded to John and she certainly hadn't seen it coming.

Mason shifted uneasily in his seat, they were going to have to keep an extra close eye on Avalon so that she didn't sneak away and do something that could jeopardise what they were doing here. They wouldn't be staying in Paradise much longer especially since things had started to calm down and there wasn't really any sign of Mogadorians lingering about; they would wait a few more weeks before they made their move.

"I think I'm going to have a lay down," Avalon said wanting to deal with this away from Mason and Camden, she felt uncomfortable with them staring and she knew they were worried that she would take off and go and see John. Camden nodded his head as she got to her feet and left them alone, he hoped that he had done the right thing in telling her and he could only pray that she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

* * *

Staring up at the night sky, John couldn't help but think about Avalon and what had happened in the past few weeks; it seemed so unreal that she was gone now and he missed her so much. John was getting better dealing with his legacies and he spent most of his time with Henri or Sam after what had happened; he found it hard to be around Sarah sometimes with her constant hints that he should take her out.

It certainly didn't help that her actions were causing friction between him and Mark, John didn't want any trouble but that message seemed lost in translation when it came to Sarah's ex-boyfriend.

"Lights out," Henri called from downstairs making John sigh, he moved to turn off the light before heading to bed; he was tired with all the training that he was doing with Henri but he was sure it was paying off. The idea of one day killing the Mogadorian that had killed Avalon kept him going and John was determined to make sure that he was the one that ended the monster's life.

They had taken nearly everything from him and John wasn't going to let them get away with what they had done to everyone that he cared about. Looking up at the ceiling, John couldn't help but think about the worried looks that he sometimes got from Henri and Sam; it was like they were expecting him to break down or something.

They both seemed to think that something was going to happen and John wished that he knew what it was; he was growing tired of their concerned looks when he was just fine. He would never be completely okay now that Avalon was gone but he was doing his best and that was what mattered right now; he wasn't going to let anything distract him away from his plan of revenge in Avalon's name.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	16. Chapter 15: The Hayride Surprise

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Hayride Surprise** **.**

"It's a bad idea Ava," Mason warned with a shake of his head, he didn't know what she hoped to achieve by doing this but he could only see this ending in tears for them; he glared at Camden who had agreed with Avalon. For some reason, Avalon was insisting that they attend the Halloween Parade and Fair that was taking place in town; she only said that she had a feeling that they needed to be there for some reason.

Avalon rolled her eyes at his words and smoothed out the black vest top that she was wearing; she was looking forward to seeing people that weren't just Camden and Mason.

"Come on Mason, it's Halloween and Paradise is having a parade," Avalon teased with a smile, she had tried to get a clearer picture of what was going to happen but it was all still so blearily and she hoped that it wasn't going to cause trouble.

Camden nodded his head, he knew that she was still going to work out what was going to happen; her warning that if they didn't do something then more attention would come to Paradise. This was the only way that they could get some idea of what was going on and maybe prevent it from happening; they didn't need to draw the Mogadorians attention back to Paradise when they had just left.

"Plus, we might spot Ava's boyfriend while we're there," Camden said trying to lighten the mood, he hoped that this wasn't going to be a big problem for them and he was sure that they could get this under control. They were all going together and it would allow them to deal with the chances that someone might recognise Avalon if they weren't careful.

She had already promised to keep her hood up while they were out and Avalon was sure no one would be paying attention to her; she just needed to know what was going to happen.

"It's not as if anyone will recognise us," Camden murmured with a shake of his head as he prepared to leave, no one knew who he and Mason were and they wouldn't let Avalon expose herself to the town's residents. Avalon nodded her head, she pulled up her hood and made sure that no one would be able to see her face; luckily it was Halloween and wearing a disguise like this would help her blend in.

Groaning as he realised that he wasn't going to talk the other two out of this, Mason grabbed his own hoodie and hoped that this would work. There was no way that he was prepared to deal with the police if they were caught, they would have no way to explain how Avalon was still alive and it was sure to raise a lot of unwanted questions.

"Fine but let's be careful Ava's supposed to be dead," Mason reminded them, he hoped that the risk was worth what they were about to do and he had a feeling that they were going to regret this. Avalon offered him a reassuring smile before heading out of the door, it was nice to be actually getting out of the house for something that wasn't training and she hoped that her visions would become clearer as the night went on.

* * *

John wasn't surprised to see Sarah taking pictures at the Halloween Parade, she was always glued to her camera these days and he didn't see why she insisted that he hang around when she was clearly busy. The last few weeks had been strange and John doubted that they were going to get easier as he dealt with what had happened to Avalon; he was almost jealous that the others had all put her death behind them while he continued to grieve for her.

"Still up for a trip on the Haunted Hayride?" Sarah asked linking her arm with John's and starting to lead him towards the ride, she was pleased that he was here with her; she had been worried that he would avoid the celebrations because Avalon was gone. John smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, he didn't know why she kept insisting on grabbing him in such a way especially when he had tried to make it clear that he saw her as nothing more than a friend.

Heading towards the ride, John couldn't help but feel like they were being watched and it unsettled him; he knew that Sarah's ex-boyfriend had been much more of a jerk than usual.

"It's four people at a time," Sarah mused spotting the sign that stood where people queued up and she frowned a little; she had hoped to get John alone and maybe ask him to be her boyfriend once and for all. It disappointed her that he hadn't made the move himself and she hoped that by giving him a little nudge that John would be more open with her; she had liked him since he had arrived in Paradise and Avalon's death had brought them even closer together.

"Would you both mind riding with us?" Sarah asked turning to look at the two people behind her, she flashed a smile at them sure that they would agree; she didn't really recognise either of the people before her. The taller of the two nodded and soon the four were all waiting for their turn on the ride; John couldn't help but rub the centre of his chest at the ache that was starting to form there.

Sarah eyed the two people, they were both wearing black and their faces were covered; she was sure that she didn't know them and wondered why they were dressed like this.

"So why are you wearing hoodies?" Sarah asked curiously, she couldn't help herself and she knew that almost everyone that went to school around here. The two before her were a mystery and she wondered if they were from a different town that had come here to just enjoy the fair and the parade; it wasn't unusual for that to happen.

They didn't get to answer when the ride arrived and they all climbed on, Sarah making sure that she was sat next to John; a smile on her face as she took his hand making the taller hoodie look to the shorter one.

"Costumes," the tallest replied with a shrug before the ride started to make its way into the forest; John smiled weakly at Sarah, as they disappeared into the dark and they could no longer see what was happening.

Figures move around in the dark, and jumped out at those on the hayride and while Sarah squeals in fear the short hoodie laughed as if nothing could surprise her; she was almost amused by what was happening. After a few more moments in the dark the tractor came to a stop, allowing its passengers to disembark.

"Everybody off," the driver calls making Sarah grin as she takes John's hand as they climb off, it was dark around and she was just happy that part was over so that she could be here with John. The two hoodies seem to mutter between themselves for several seconds before they join Sarah and John on the ground; the taller one wasn't happy with what was happening and he was worried about what would come next.

"So what now?" John asked before Sarah started to lead them towards the archway that was across from them; she was completely unaware that the four of them were being watched. The two hoodies follow them into the dark, they whispered between them before something heavy knocked the four to the ground; John struggled for a few minutes before he realised he was covered in a thick net.

As he laid on the ground, John became aware of people moving around in the dark, it was Sarah's muffled scream that alerted him that something was going horribly wrong. John shredded his way through the net before jumping to his feet, from what he could see he knew that the taller hooded figure had been taken as well as Sarah leaving only him and the shorter one.

This certainly wasn't a part of the ride and John had no idea what was going on, his heart pounded in his chest as he tried to make out what was going on around him in the dark.

"You okay?" John asked trying to see what was going on around him, he couldn't see five feet in front of him and he could only imagine how someone had managed to sneak up on them. He moved to help the other person get to their feet, he couldn't believe that someone thought that this had been okay; it was going too far and someone could have been seriously hurt.

"I'm fine, you?" a female voice replied, one that made John's skin run cold and he knew that voice and he wasn't sure if he was hearing things; he turned in the direction of the voice shocked. John's heart pounded in his chest and he almost wished someone would turn on a light so that he could see that it was her; his mind raced with what could be happening right at this moment.

"Avalon?" John breathed not caring how stupid he sounded, before he heard someone curse slightly under their breath; she had hoped that he wouldn't recognise her voice in the dark. John didn't waste another second he didn't care about the consequences; he snapped the lights on his hands on and looked at the figure next to him, he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The air caught in John's throat when he saw Avalon standing before him, she had somehow survived the attack on her home and was here now with him; he had so many questions about what had happened that day.

"Hello John," Avalon greeted softly before looking swiftly at the forest around her, without a moment's hesitation John pulled her to him, burying his head in her hair. He was never going to let her go again and he would do anything to keep her safe this time, the last few weeks without her had been a nightmare that John had no intentions of repeating.

"You're alive," John whispered in awe, his fingers brushing through her hair and he couldn't keep the smile off his face; he completely forgot about the situation that had reunited them. Avalon couldn't escape the guilt that built up inside of her, she didn't know when she would ever see John again and she couldn't remain in Paradise for much longer.

"How?" John asked looking at her, pain filling his body thinking that she would disappear at a moment's notice; he couldn't believe that he had her back in his arms and he wasn't going to let her go this time. Avalon shook her head, she couldn't tell him anything and she didn't want to put him in danger; she wanted nothing more than to keep him safe and that couldn't happen if the Mogadorians found out about him.

"I'm sorry," Avalon breathed before she started to back away from John, who shook his head not understanding what she meant; he wasn't about to lose her again after just getting her back. Before he could reach out for Avalon he felt someone knock him to the ground before he was held there, Avalon's muffled scream filled the air as she was dragged away into the dark.

It was the scream that caused John to snap, using the strength that he knew should remain a secret John fought off the two men holding him down. John felt himself surge through the trees after Avalon, the connection leading the way, as he ran narrowly missing trees as he went; he didn't care if anyone caught him now only that he got Avalon back.

"Get the hell off of me," Avalon cried while her abductor carried her away from John, she didn't understand what was happening but she knew it couldn't be good and she hoped this was just some horrible prank. The last thing that she needed was more people recognising her, Avalon couldn't imagine how upset Camden and Mason would be when they found out what had happened.

"No worries girlie, you don't need to see what we have planned for blondie," her abductor said to her making Avalon struggle harder, she couldn't let them hurt John and she was sure that this was one of Mark's friends. Her abductor laughed at her attempts to free herself, she was quite strong for a girl and it took all his strength not to drop her on the ground; they moved through the woods away from where his friends were teaching John a lesson.

Out of the corner of Avalon's eye, she spotted a flash of light coming towards them at a quick speed and she wondered for a moment if they had a car coming to pick them up or something.

"So girlie, I haven't seen you before?" her abductor asked making Avalon feel sick as he tightened his grip on her waist; she had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well if she didn't escape from him. Before she can respond, Avalon was knocked to the ground as John tackled her abductor to the floor; John doesn't spare a glance at Avalon, who quickly pushed herself up before looking at the blonde who now holds the boy by his throat.

"Hey man this isn't cool," her abductor shouted being lifted into the air by his throat; Avalon swallowed watching the scene before her, she had no doubts that John just might kill the jock that he was holding right now. Carefully getting to her feet, Avalon took a hesitant step forward; John honestly didn't look too badly hurt and her mind was still reeling from what was actually happening right now.

"John don't, he isn't worth it," Avalon pleaded causing John to drop the boy on the ground and make his way over to her; the brunette watched as the boy gasped for breath and shook her head. John quickly pulled Avalon into his arms and glared back at her abductor, he couldn't believe that Mark had organised something like this just so that he could get Sarah away from him.

"Tell Mark, I don't know what his deal is but it needs to stop," John hissed annoyed that they had taken Avalon from him so soon after they had been reunited; he didn't ever want to let her out of his sight again. The boy snorted as he rubbed his throat and glared at John, who held the brunette closer to his chest; he had ever been so scared for his life and he feared what else the other teenager might be capable of.

"Like you don't know, you're trying to steal Sarah from him," the boy spat making Avalon tense thinking about John falling for her blonde friend; she wouldn't blame him if he had but it stung to even think about it. John didn't get a chance to respond before several more people entered the clearing, Avalon hid her face in John's chest wondering how she would get out of this one if any of them recognised her.

She doubted they would since her own abductor hadn't recognised her but she recognised him, he used to try and copy off her notes in Chemistry.

"Well, well, well if it isn't John Smith… the wannabe hero who sweeps everyone off their feet," Mark said annoyed standing in front of his friends, he was far from pleased that all of this had happened. Sarah wouldn't listen to him and now he was going to make sure that her new boyfriend knew just who he was dealing with; Mark hated that things had to work out like this.

Avalon closed her eyes wondering what would happen next; there was no way John could fight all of them and she didn't want to reveal herself. Mark cracked his knuckles walking towards them, he was sure that John would soon understand how things worked in Paradise and that things would return to normal.

Avalon ducked her head down knowing that she needed to get away before it was too late and she was recognised by any of the jocks that were closing in on them.

"I want you to stay away from Sarah," Mark state continuing to approach them, his eyes stayed focused on John; he looked annoyed at the fact that the blonde wasn't doing as he had asked before any of this. John rolled his eyes staring at Mark, he had repeatedly told the other teenager that he wasn't interested in Sarah, but he didn't seem to ever listen to him.

"I've told you before I don't want her… I'm not interested in her, she is just a friend," John said annoyed just as Avalon spotted something moving in the shadows, her mind told her that it was Mason and Camden. They would have sensed that there was something happening and had come to find her; the last thing they needed was their entire effort being exposed.

Avalon mentally prepared herself, she was behind John now and she slowly backed away as she saw what was going to happen next, she took a deep breath before the flash lights that the jocks were using failed plunging everyone into darkness.

* * *

Watching Mark and his friends leave the festival, Avalon watched thankful that Mason and Camden had intervened when they had; she hated to think how things would have ended if they hadn't of came after her. Brushing some hair from her face, Avalon shook her head watching Mark talking to one of the security guards; she was glad that she had pulled her hood over her head again so people couldn't see her.

"We have to go," Camden murmured making Avalon nod her head as she turned her attention to a slightly bruised John, Sam and Sarah who were walking through the crowd towards the exit. Avalon felt a tug on her heart as she watched him leave, she knew that he wasn't going to stop searching for her now that he had seen her alive.

However, the brunette knew that he wouldn't survive if he stayed by her side, he was human and with the Mogadorians searching for her anyone who was with her was in constant danger. Avalon smiled sadly preparing to leave while Sam and Sarah were joking between themselves while John was searching the crowds for Avalon; she was somewhere in the crowds and he cursed himself for losing her when Mark had cornered him.

John's blue eyes meet with Avalon's brown eyes through the crowd, she offered him a small sad smile for a moment before she disappeared from sight. John stepped towards where he had seen her, confused on where she might have gone; Sarah looked at him confused and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Are you coming?" Sarah asked tugging him along concerned while Sam rolled his eyes annoyed knowing that she didn't completely understand the trouble that she had caused tonight. John nodded his head as his eyes searched the crowd one last time, he was going to tell Henri about what had happened when he returned home; he sighed as he turned back to his friends, he didn't know where Avalon had gone but he was going to find her again.

Camden watched John leave and frowned, he had seen what the other had done tonight and he had a feeling that there was more to John than met the eye.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	17. Chapter 16: A New Friend

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: A New Friend** **.**

Avalon gritted her teeth feeling Mason add pressure to the ball that was currently hovering between them; they were in the middle of a training session so that they were ready for anything that came their way.

"Come on Ava," Camden encouraged watching the two before him while they continued to practice their telekinesis on the tennis ball that was in the middle of them suspended in the air. Avalon's eyes were closed focusing on the force of her own telekinesis against Mason's; however, her concentration broke as she was fit full force by a vision.

The tennis ball to hit Avalon in the face before she collapsed to the ground; Camden jumped up from his spot and raced to Avalon's side before seeing that she had been knocked unconscious. He quickly checked that there was no further damage to Avalon, she had taken quite a fall and Camden expected that she would have a bad headache when she woke up.

"Nice one, she's unconscious again," Camden snapped looking at Mason before they started to move Avalon back into the house to make sure no one saw them. As soon as they settled Avalon onto the couch, Mason looked at Camden who shrugged not sure what had caused this; they had never seen her lose her concentration like that during a practice.

"It was probably vision," Camden murmured taking a seat on the coffee table, they would have to wait until she snapped out of this before they could find out what was going on. Mason ran a hand through his hair and taking a seat, he couldn't imagine what could happen now; they didn't need any trouble after the incident that had happened last month.

They had been extra careful after what had happened at the Halloween festival and Mason feared just what Avalon might be seeing now. They didn't have to wait long before Avalon started to come around, she groaned clutching at her head; she squinted at the ceiling as she tried to wrap her head around what she had just seen.

It took a deep breath as she slowly moved to sit up, Avalon rubbed at the spot where she'd been hit on the head; she had a feeling that she was going to have a bruise tomorrow.

"Ouch," Avalon muttered with a shake of head, she chewed on her lip knowing that this couldn't have come at a better time; her vision was a good one and she wanted nothing more than to have more good news. Camden and Mason shared a look, they both wanted nothing more than to ask about what she had seen but they opted to wait after what had just happened.

The three sat in silence not knowing what to say, they all felt the tension after Avalon's vision; they needed to know if they were going to move a lot faster than planned. They had been laying low after what would happen, Avalon had been seen and they didn't want anyone confronting them about why Avalon wasn't dead or what was going on in their house.

Avalon was grateful that they didn't start asking questions right away, she smiled thinking about what she had seen and she was almost surprised that this was happening.

"We're going to have a visitor soon," Avalon revealed wondering what it was about Paradise that seemed to attract Garde to the place, she felt that there had to be some reason that they had all come here. Mason frowned at her words, he prayed that trouble wasn't going to come knocking and he couldn't imagine who they would be expecting; they didn't need the Mogadorians finding them before they were ready.

* * *

It was late afternoon, when a young woman knocked on the front door of the house and prayed that she had the right place; she had no idea what was going to happen but she feared that this was some sort of trick. The trip had been a long one and she had been tracking other members of her species for months now since she had been left alone and it had led her to this place.

Camden was the first to the door to welcome their guest who looked surprised that he wasn't surprised to see her; she stared at him wondering why he wasn't surprised that someone had found his hide-out.

"You must be Leila," Camden greeted making the woman stare at him, he smiled guessing that this must be so strange for her and he hoped that Avalon had this right. Allowing Leila into house, Camden closed the door behind her and knowing that they had been expecting her for a while and they were already prepared for her to stay with them.

Leila looked around nervously hoping that this wasn't some sort of trap but when she spotted the other two, she relaxed more glad that things seemed so normal. It had been what a while since she had stepped into a house where she didn't feel like she was going to be attacked; this place felt safe and she hoped that it was.

"I guess I'll start the introductions then," Avalon said while the group settled into the living room, she was pleased to have another girl in the group after being stuck with Camden and Mason for so long. It would take a while for Leila to adjust to the fact that right now she didn't need to run for her life; they could prepare themselves for whatever came next.

"I'm Avalon also known as Akela," Avalon said introducing herself to her fellow Garde, soon they would have to rely on one another and that they all needed to start getting comfortable with each other. There was every chance that a war could start soon and Avalon couldn't imagine what was going to happen when the Mogadorians finally discovered that there were four Garde based in Paradise after what had happened.

"I'm Camden," Camden stated making Leila nod her head as she studied those who were around he; she had to admit she hadn't expected them to be so welcoming to her after she had shown up like this on their door step. She wondered how they had known that she was coming and Leila guessed that it would all be explained sooner or later; she was just glad that she hadn't walked into a Mogadorian trap.

"I'm Mason, also known as Eight," Mason said nodding at Leila, she tilted her head as she looked at the Garde surprised that he was with two of the other group instead of his own. She had always assumed that there would be some sort of divide between the two groups; her cêpan didn't seem to think that they would be any good at team up against the Mogadorians.

"I'm Leila," the blonde said smiling softly at the others, she had a feeling that she had made the right decision in tracking them down; she had heard whispers about the suspicious deaths of the Halliwell family and it had brought her to Paradise. It had been far too close to how she had lost her cêpan and Leila had a feeling that things were going to take an interesting turn now that she had found more people like her.

"You'll be sharing a room with Avalon, we don't have a lot of room here so please do make yourself comfortable," Camden explained knowing that there wasn't a lot of space and they probably wouldn't be here for much longer. It was strange and Camden wanted nothing more than to have them prepared for what was going to come at them in the next few months.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	18. Chapter 17: Reunited at Last

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Reunited at Last.**

Leila smiled watching Mason and Camden while they trained, it was so strange to think about the fact that she was actually with others of her kind; it had started to feel like she had people that she could truly rely on again. The last few weeks had been good and Leila had nothing more than respect for the three that she had spent so much time with; they were preparing for what came next for them all.

It had been surprising for Leila to learn that Avalon was bonded with a human; something that her own Cêpan had said was going to be rare now that there were so few of them left.

"Where did you live before here?" Avalon asked curiously, she stretched a little relieved how calm things were now and she could only imagine what would happen when they left Paradise. They were more sure now than ever that it was coming close to the time when they needed to leave; they didn't want to attract any more attention than they needed to.

Leila sipped on her drink, she was warm and she was relieved that she had found it so easy to adapt to being around the other Garde after everything that had occurred.

"I was staying in New York, what about you?" Leila replied with a shrug, she had tried to blend in with the world around her and it had not worked; she had been alone for a while before feeling a pull that had led her to the others. It was nice and Leila wanted nothing more than to focus on the life that she had now, she hated to think about how her time in New York had end and she doubted that she would ever forget what had happened.

"Florida," Avalon replied making the three of Garde look at her in surprise, there had been activity in Florida a couple of months back and it had made them all wary. Avalon looked at her friends confused wondering why they were surprised; she had liked Florida even if it had been just another short stay somewhere.

"When did you move here?" Mason asked moving closer, he peeked at Camden knowing that they could not ignore this; it had to be the reason why the Mogadorians had found Avalon and her carers so easily. The two refused to think of Lillian and James the same way that they thought of their own cêpans; the two had not prepared Avalon in any way for what was happening to her nor had they told her the truth about who she was.

They doubted that Avalon would have ever learned the truth if Lillian and James had not been murdered and it would have left her vulnerable later in life if not killed her.

"Early September," Avalon murmured feeling like she was missing something, she couldn't think of anything that might cause such a reaction. There was one thing that she could think of but Avalon doubted that it was that, she still thought fondly of the first time that she had meet John and how her life had been so simple then.

Camden groaned wondering why he hadn't asked this question sooner, he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about this before and now it was something that might hurt them.

"Were you in Florida the night of the 8th?" Camden asked confusing Avalon who then fell silent, she slowly nodded her head and chewed on her lip as she realised what they were all thinking about. Avalon suddenly felt stupid for not realising it sooner, she had no idea how she hadn't even considered it before; she looked down at Mason's leg at the three scars that were burned into his skin, the same three scars that she knew where on John's leg at that very moment.

"Ava?" Leila asked carefully before Avalon looked at her companions, a smile slowly forming on her face; she couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed any of this and she suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted. Camden and Mason were silent, they had seen the footage online and it only dawned on them now that the girl that had rescued the Garde had been Avalon; this could have lead the Mogadorians right to Paradise searching for her.

"I can't believe that I didn't even realise," Avalon whispered realising what had happened, she grinned; she could finally go and see John again and she was sure that it would all be okay now. The room was silent as Avalon thought about that night, it was so strange to even think about the fact that her entire life was about to change again and she wouldn't have to keep secrets from John this time.

"There's a video online of a boy with a light coming from his leg, do you know anything about it?" Mason asked trying to get answers from Avalon; it was clear that the boy was a Garde and he was one of the nine. They needed answers and it was clear that Avalon had them, they were going to have to find him before the Mogadorians did and they were going to have a race against time on their hands.

"I really didn't think much about it till now," Avalon said with a shake of her head, she wasn't sure what would await them when they discovered the truth but she had a feeling that this was going to change things. Taking a deep breath, Avalon started to reveal everything that had happened since that night; she hadn't told this story before but she guessed that it would be something she would repeat again one day.

* * *

Arriving home from school, John groaned annoyed as he thought about how things seemed to be falling apart around him since he had seen Avalon at Halloween; he was determined to find her at any cost. Henri was in the living room watching the video clip of Daniel on the beach while Bernie sat at his feet; he knew that he had messed up with allowing that clip to be taken but he had wanted to be normal for once.

This was not what they needed right now and John was doing his best to ensure that they stayed in Paradise for as long as possible; he wanted to find Avalon before they were forced to move away again.

"How was school?" Henri asked gruffly looking at John who shrugged looking at the video that was playing in the background; he couldn't believe that his Garde had been so stupid to get caught out like this. They needed to be more careful and Henri feared that this was going to put the Mogadorians right on their trail; John was number Four and the next link in the chain to kill off the Garde.

"I can't seem to remove it from this site," Henri muttered annoyed with a sigh before turning on John, he had warned him since day one and now this had happened; he was starting to get frustrated with how things were working out. What had happened in Florida could not happen again and Henri was determined that the next time that they moved that John would stay home no matter what.

As if he didn't have enough to deal with right now, Henri also had to keep an eye on Sarah's website; she was constantly posting pictures of John online even after being asked to stop.

"I told you to be careful," Henri snapped before looking back at the video making John nod quietly; he had been agitated recently and John knew this wasn't good for either of them right now. A knock at the door made John look at Henri, they very rarely had visitors and they weren't expecting anyone right now; he just hoped it wasn't Sarah trying to spend time with him again.

Upon opening the door, John was surprised to see four strangers' dressed in black and his stomach turned knowing that this was not what he had been expecting; he recalled that this was what Avalon had worn the last time that he had seen her.

"We need to talk," the leader of the group grumbled just as Henri joined them at the door; he had wondered why what was going on. The group of four seemed to shift uneasily at the welcome that they were receiving; they couldn't exactly blame Henri or John for being wary about them right now.

"I think it would be best if we discussed things inside," the leader insisted before slowly making his way inside followed by the others; leaving Henri speechless before he slammed the door closed. He didn't like this and he could only imagine what this group of freaks wanted, the last thing that he needed was them getting a good look at the camera system that he had set up.

Once inside and the door was closed, the group checked the coast was clear before they pulled down their hoods; revealing Avalon, Camden, Mason and Leila, who seemed a little unsettled about being here.

"John," Avalon greeted before the blonde pulled her into a hug while the others watched with smiled on their faces; they knew how much this meant for their friend after being forced to stay away for so long. Henri looked relieved at the sight of Avalon before turning to the others; he didn't know what had been happening and he had a feeling that it was going to be an interesting story.

"Well at least one of us is happy," Mason muttered when John let go of Avalon, he looked at the others around the room and then at Henri; he didn't know how to react to what was going on but he was pleased just to have Avalon back in his arms.

"And you three are?" Henri asked as eyeing the others warily, Avalon wasn't a threat but he wanted to make sure he knew what he was letting himself in for before he welcomed the other three into his home. There was so much going on right in that moment and someone needed to keep a level head while John was distracted with the fact that Avalon was in the same room as him.

"We are from Lorien like John and yourself," Camden replied making Henri stare at him, he eyed the younger man before finding no sense of a lie; he nodded his head stiffly hoping that this wasn't going to end badly for the lot of them. Five Garde all in one place was going to attract a lot of attention and Henri was a little concerned that he was the only Cêpan that was here; he worried what might have happened to the others.

"Wait so you're all from Lorien?" John asked looking at Avalon for confirmation, he was still in awe of the fact that this was actually happening; not only did he have Avalon back but he was finally meeting other people like him. He had never thought this would happen instead John had assumed that he would spend the rest of his life on the run from the Mogadorians; he was sure that wouldn't be happening now.

"Yes and we have decided to start to find the others before the Mogadorians kill us all," Mason snapped while Camden watched how John and Avalon reacted to each other, he found it interesting to watch a bonded pair. It wasn't something that he had witnessed before and it made Camden a little jealous; he wanted what Avalon and John had with one another.

Taking a deep breath, Henri tried to wrap his head around what he was going to have to do next; he sighed as he looked between the five Garde in front of him, they were the future of his home planet. They were all going to need to train and Henri guessed that his job had just gotten a lot harder than it had been before with just John to teach.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	19. Chapter 18: Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Calm before the Storm** **.**

The next few days seemed to pass quickly for the five young Garde as Henri started their training to prepare them for the coming war against the Mogadorians; he wasn't pleased with the decision but he would rather help than do nothing. The Garde had slowly started to realise that their world was a lot more complicated than they had first thought; the Mogadorians weren't going to back down without a proper fight.

John and Mason were currently running drills outside the house while Henri sat alongside Avalon watching them. The pair were talking about defensive strategies for the house while the boys stopped what they were doing and made their way up to join them; Henri looked a little annoyed at what Avalon was telling him.

John wrapped his arms around Avalon and looked at his Cêpan, who sighed before making his way back into the house; he had hoped that she would be able to provide some insight to his problem.

"Is everything okay?" John asked quietly as Mason also made his way back into the house; it was clear that something was bothering Henri but he wouldn't tell John about it and it was starting to worry him. Avalon shook her head before turning and looking at John, she wished that she had better news but her visions showed nothing that would be even considered helpful to them right now.

"The Mogs are getting restless," Avalon revealed with a frown, she didn't like this and she wished her visions were more focused so that she had some idea what they might be plotting. Things had been going so well for them recently and Avalon had hoped that it would stay that way; she brushed her fingers through her hair and she wanted nothing more than to have all the answers.

They had all hoped that the Mogadorians would get bored with searching Ohio for them but at the moment there was no sign of them leaving completely. John wrapped his hands around Avalon's waist as he rested her head against hers, he liked holding her close after being separated for so long; it changed everything having her here with him.

"They know we are here somewhere and want to flush us out," Avalon explained making John look at her worried, he wouldn't be able to cope if the Mogadorians attacked and got to close her again. He had lost Avalon once and it wasn't an experience that he would ever want to repeat; John just wanted things to be easy for them after everything that had happened.

The couple headed back into the house, only to find that the house was filled with tension it was clear that Henri was a little upset with how things were going and that no one wanted to do as he suggested. As the pair walked into the kitchen, Leila looked up at Avalon with a sad smile before she turned to John; she was sure that things would calm down once they'd had a talk.

"I think Camden was looking for you," Leila explained nodding in the direction of the living room, while Avalon rolled her eyes at her knowing what was going on. It was starting to annoy her that the male Garde was starting to edge the two of them out since they were women and wasn't including them in the meetings.

Leila wondered just how long it would be before Avalon had enough of Camden's behaviour and took her rightful place as their leader.

"It's not really secretive if I can see it," Avalon muttered annoyed making John look at her confused and Leila laugh amused at her friend, she couldn't wait for the day that things changed around here. Avalon kissed John softly before he left to join the others in the living room, leaving the two women alone; he had a feeling that this was going to take a while and he doubted that everyone would be happy about this.

Avalon looked at Leila, who shrugged as she stood and the pair slowly slipped up the stairs leaving the male members of the Garde to talk in private; they would find something to do while they talked.

"So what is the meeting about?" Leila asked making their way into Leila's room, Avalon rolled her eyes before she sat on the bed; she had tried to talk Henri out of his plan but he had refused to listen to her warnings. She knew what he wanted and Avalon feared what was going to happen if he continued down this path, it was blurry and she had a feeling that it would only end in heartbreak for them all.

"Henri's heard about some conspiracy nuts that are writing about the Mogadorians and wants to go check it out," Avalon explained knowing why the two weren't invited to the meeting; they had wanted to ensure that Henri would listen to what was being said and she doubted that he would do so with Avalon and Leila in the room.

Something was rapidly coming closer and Avalon could only imagine what was going to come for them; they had to be extra careful because the Mogadorians were focused on Paradise again.

* * *

The male Garde were scattered around the living room as they heard the two girls disappear upstairs; only then did they start the meeting, they needed to get this off their chests and sort out what they were going to do.

"It's too dangerous Henri," Camden stated simply making John look at his mentor, unsure what was going on; whatever it was that he wasn't going to like it if there was a meeting being held about it and Avalon knew what it was. He watched Henri who seemed to scowl at the idea that again his idea was being dismissed; it made John even more curious about what was going on and why they were having this meeting separately.

"It's the only way to know what They Walk Among Us know about the Mogadorians," Henri argued allowing John to figure out what was going on; his Cêpan wanted to know what the conspiracy nuts knew about the aliens that were hunting them, but there had to be a better way to do it. There was no way that they could just go somewhere like that and demand answers, it didn't even matter that they had the video of him on the beach on their websites.

The Mogadorians would be upon them if they slipped up and they would all be slaughtered without a second thought if they weren't careful.

"You want to go and talk to them? It could be a trap," Mason hissed while John tried to get his head around what Henri wanted to do; they usually avoided walking into trouble like this so it didn't make sense that he wanted to go and find these people. There was every chance that Mason was right that it was a trap to draw out any Garde that were in the area; the Mogadorians had to have some sort of plan to catch them all now.

"And your plan is so much better?" Henri snapped back on Mason, they were worried about but they needed to know how these conspiracy nuts knew so much about the Mogadorians. Camden stood from his place at the windowsill, he could see that this entire thing was going downhill and fast; if he didn't gain control of the situation then it would only end in disaster.

They didn't need to turn on one another now and they would only end up fighting; they needed to keep the peace or they would never be able to gain the upper hand in this war.

"Okay, while I don't agree with Mason plan, Henri, he's right it's too dangerous," Camden insisted making John nod before he looked at his Cêpan; it was clear that what Henri wanted to do was too risky and that if they weren't careful then they would open themselves up to all-out war. Henri shook his head looking at the male Garde before him, they didn't wish to fight but they couldn't just turn up and demand answers it would make people suspicious.

"It's the only way to know for sure that the Mogs are in the area," Henri argued firmly but Camden and Mason didn't buy it for a second; there were Mogadorians in the area and if they made one mistake then it wouldn't end well for any of them. Everything would have been lost if they got their hands on them, any chance that Lorien had of being brought back would be lost and the last of their kind would be in even more danger with the five of them dead.

"They're right, Henri, it's too dangerous," John said finally saying something after a few minutes of silence; he didn't want to lose the person who had been raising him for as long as he could remember. It often bothered John that he had no memories of his family from before the destruction of Lorien; he had only ever known Henri and that was something that he clung to.

Even if he did have Avalon now and he was friends with the other Garde, Henri was always going to be the person that had raised him from a child. Everyone else in the room looked at him surprised, they hadn't expected him to side with Mason and Camden; they had all assumed that he would agree with Henri about this.

"Let's not rush into things," John continued making Camden nod in agreement, they could think about their next course of action before they did anything; it wasn't like they needed to act right away. Henri didn't say a word, just nodding his head and wishing that he could make them see that this needed to be done; he wanted to ensure that they were safe in Paradise for a little longer.

John had been pulled from school after what had happened and he spent a lot of time with the others preparing for whatever came next; he seemed happier than he had in a long time.

"Avalon made it clear if we don't bother They Walk Among Us then the Mogadorians will get bored and finally leave," Camden stated watching Henri, who didn't seem happy about this and he hoped that the other man wasn't going to do something stupid. Mason nodded pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against, he was bored and he wanted to do something else; they had been training all morning and he was hoping to take a nap.

"So meeting over? No one's going to anywhere," Mason questioned before leaving the room and heading off to take his nap; no one would disturb him and he was glad that the house was pretty quiet. John nodded before he left the room and headed upstairs to find Avalon, who was now waiting for him at the top of the stairs and Leila was already by Camden side whispering to him furiously.

Henri watched them all walk away before he took a deep breath, he knew what he was risking by ignoring what had been said. Avalon had warned him against going after They Walk Among Us and what would happen if he did take that chance; however, he couldn't just ignore the chance of learning something about the enemy.

Henri watched as John and Avalon left the house, he hoped that the brunette had been wrong with what she had predicted and if she wasn't then he knew that it would be up to them to make sure that the Mogadorians wouldn't get away with what they had done to Lorien. Henri listened to what was happening around him, this would be his only chance to slip away without anyone stopping him; if he couldn't stop They Walk Among Us then he was going to make sure that the Garde had the best chance they had in beating the Mogadorians..

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	20. Chapter 19: Henri's Mission

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Henri's Mission** **.**

Avalon smiled as they came across the white bridge that she and John had shared their first kiss a few months back; she couldn't believe how much had changed since then and it had only been a couple of months. John grinned before pulling Avalon to him and kissing her, he was so happy that things had worked out for them; he doubted that he would ever forget how this had all happened.

"I missed you," John whispered against her lips making Avalon laugh before she wrapped her arms around his neck, it was nice having a moment to themselves. It was rare that they got to do such a thing, they shared a house with four other people and they were often unable to share moments like this when they were surrounded by others all the time.

"You weren't gone that long for that meeting," Avalon teased making chuckle as John rested his head against hers; she didn't understand what he was talking about and hoped that she knew what he would mean. The last couple of months hadn't been easy, everything that they had both known had been turned upside down and there was no escaping the fact that their lives were changing rather quickly now.

"I meant when you disappeared," John replied making Avalon sigh before pulling him closer, she had felt horrible for not coming to him sooner after what had happened; she wished that she could have done it another way and not caused him as much pain by faking her death. However, at the time it did feel like the right thing to do, she hadn't realised that he was like her and Avalon had wanted to keep him out of the war that was brewing.

"I know," Avalon whispered guiltily before she buried her head in his neck; John took a deep breath and closed his eyes savouring the moment, he didn't know when they would get another chance like this with what was coming for them. Avalon sighed before slipping her arms so that they know rested on John's waist allowing the pair to fit together more securely; when the battle against the Mogadorians started that they needed to stay focused so that they could both survive the battle.

"I would never willingly leave you if I had the choice," Avalon told him quietly making John smile; he didn't know what he would ever do if she did decide to leave him, she meant the world to him. However, before he got a chance to reply, the couple heard someone approaching them at a fast pace, they quickly disengaged themselves to see who was approaching; and to their surprise it was Leila who looked worried.

"Henri's gone," Leila announced stopping in front of the bonded pair, they had wanted to spend some time alone together but what had happened took precedents over their time. John looked at Leila confused before Avalon cursed under her breath making the pair look at her; they had a feeling that she knew where the Cêpan had gone.

"I told him not to go," Avalon hissed annoyed that he had ignored her warning, she had told him what would happen if he followed this path and now that he had taken it then there was no going back from it now. John swallowed realising where his Cêpan had gone, he had never expected Henri to do something this reckless and now they were going to have to possibly rescue him.

They had all hoped that if they avoided facing what was happening with the website that they would be able to carry on training but now that Henri had gone to sort it out himself it had endangered them all.

* * *

Slamming the front door as he stormed out of the house, John couldn't believe that they had chosen to leave Henri to his fate; he was the only cêpan that they had and he was being left to defend himself. Avalon sighed following her boyfriend out of the house, he was now messing with his phone calling for someone to come and help him; the brunette had a feeling that she knew what he was going to do.

"It'll be okay," Avalon reassured as John looked at her, he knew that she wasn't going to like what he planned to do and hoped that she would understand. John wasn't going to leave Henri to his fate, he had to rescue the man that he become like a father to him; they had been together for years and John didn't know what to do without him.

"If I asked you to stay here, would you?" John asked Avalon slowly walking back to her side; he couldn't risk her safety on this mission and hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid like follow him. Avalon quirked her head at him for a moment before she shook her head, she didn't know if she could stand the thought of him heading off against whatever was there without her.

"Never in a million years," Avalon replied honestly smiling up at him, the brunette knew what he was going to do and she wasn't going to let him do this alone. John sighed realising that even if he didn't want her to, Avalon was going to be coming with him to get Henri back; it was better to agree now instead of her following him into danger.

"Promise me, if I tell you to leave you'll do it," John said knowing that he was making the right decision, no one else would help him and he had a feeling that this was going to work. Avalon sighed before she took a step towards John and nodded in agreement, she wasn't going to leave him if there was a chance that she could save his life.

"I promise," Avalon agreed not sure that she would be able to leave when he told her too, they had no idea what would be waiting for them when they reached where Henri was but it couldn't be good. John wrapped his arms around Avalon and closed his eyes, he held onto her wishing that they didn't have to deal with this now; he was worried and he knew that this could very well end with not only Henri being dead.

They stood there quietly for a few minutes before they heard the roar of a truck coming towards them making the pair pull apart for a moment. Avalon furrowed her brow as she recognised the truck that was coming towards her; she wondered why John had called Sam to drive them to Athens, Ohio.

It wasn't like they didn't have a car of their own to take and she hoped that John was making the right decision in involving Sam Goode; the last thing that needed to happen was them being exposed in anyway. Sam quickly climbed out of the truck as he came to a stop in front of Avalon and John looking surprised at the sight of the brunette; he didn't know how to react at the thought that she was very much alive.

He opened and closed his mouth wondering what the hell was going on, Sam had been pretty understanding when John had slowly started to explain the fact that he wasn't human to him.

"Avalon?" Sam breathed before focusing on John wanting to know what was going on, he had never thought that he would find this when John had called him asking for help. He wanted an explanation about what was going on here and Sam doubted that it was going to cover the fact that everyone thought that Avalon was dead when she was clearly alive.

"We'll explain on the way," John insisted stepping towards the truck, they didn't have time to waste here and he was hopeful that things would work out when they reached the place.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	21. Chapter 20: Rescuing Henri

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Rescuing Henri** **.**

"So these Mogadorians are here to kill you then take over my world?" Sam asked after listening to John and Avalon explain to him what was going on; he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they were aliens. He had been looking for things like this his entire life and it was what he had been teased about in High School and it was something that he had once shared with his father. John and Avalon nodded their heads, they were sure that they would find Henri before things could take a turn for the worst; Avalon's vision made her uneasy about all of this.

"So my dad was right," Sam exclaimed smiling, he was so relieved to know that his father hadn't been crazy and it gave him hope that they would one day find him again. John looked at Avalon, who shrugged her shoulders not entirely sure what Sam meant; she had known him longer but she was unsure about what was going on.

Sam grinned, he couldn't believe that his father had been right the whole time about this sort of things and that he was sitting in a truck with two of them right now. It wasn't long before they found Henri's truck and Avalon couldn't stop the sinking feeling that she got; she doubted that this was going to end and she feared what John might do.

Sam pulled the truck to the side before they all climbed out and headed towards the truck that was parked in the dark street; it was dark now and Avalon got the feeling like they were being watched. Avalon placed a hand upon the truck before a rush of memories and images assaulted her; she snapped her eyes open and looked at John sadly, her vision certainly hadn't changed.

"He's here," Avalon replied not wanting to tell him what she had seen, it had only confirmed her previous visions about what would happen and she didn't want to have to break his heart with the news.

* * *

It was easy for John and Avalon to gain entry into the house and the couple walked quietly through the dark halls trying to find where Henri was being held; they didn't want to find themselves captured as well.

"The basement," Avalon suggested making John nodded before slowly opening the door allowing the pair to slip down the stairs where they found Henri tied to a chair; his face was all cut and bruised from being beaten. John sighed in relief before moving to untie Henri while Avalon stood back and watched a nervous look on her face; she didn't like being here and she could sense that something dangerous lingered in the house.

Henri opened his eyes weakly, his eyes finding John and he knew now that he should have listened to Avalon; he had brought death to them and there was no avoiding that now.

"You shouldn't have come," Henri whispered, his eyes moving to look at Avalon wanting her and John to leave; it had been a trap and he had brought them right into it. John shook his head before he finished untying Henri and carefully helped him to his feet; they had to get moving and they didn't have time to waste. The three jumped in surprise as Sam hurried down the stairs making John open his mouth to scold him, however he stopped when they heard someone walking on the floor above them.

Avalon held her breath as she slowly moved away from the stairs, she felt her heart pound in her chest at the fact that this was actually happening and they were trapped in the basement. The group stood quietly before a man holding Sam's shotgun appeared, he was actually surprised that this had worked and there was no way that he was going to screw this up when there was so much at stake.

"They said you'd come," the man said making Avalon carefully continue to back away from him, she didn't have to guess just who he was talking about when everything was clear as day. John glared at the man before them, he couldn't believe that Henri had been so stupid to come here when it was a trap; he didn't know what Henri had been thinking he would achieve by coming here.

The group were now trapped in the basement away from the door; there was only one way that they would get away from this now. John closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his instincts cried for him to protect Avalon; they all put screamed at him to get her away from this since there was no way that he could lose her again.

Sam glanced at the three Lorics, before turning to face the man who had taken them hostage; he knew that they needed to try something to talk him out of this before it was too late.

"They're lying to you," Sam said making the man turn his attention to him a frown set on his face, he wanted to be some help to his friends; he wanted nothing more than to help them out of the situation that they had landed in. Henri quickly moved forward knocking the gun from the man's hands and punching him in the jaw; it was his fault that they were here and they had to act quickly to escape with their lives.

John stepped forward before he pinned the man to the ceiling with his telekinesis, he wasn't going to let him do something that he was going to regret.

"Sam get Avalon out of here," John ordered remaining focused on the man, he wasn't about to risk the brunette for anything in the world; they had been through enough in the past few months. Sam nodded eagerly before taking her by the hand and leading her out of the basement without any complaints until they reached the garden.

"Get down," Avalon hissed pulling Sam to the ground so that they couldn't be seen; she swallowed staring at the Mogadorian that passed them, her visions were slowly starting to come true. As soon as the Mogadorian was out of sight, the two were quickly on their feet and hurrying towards the truck so that they could get it started; they wouldn't have much time and they needed to act fast.

"This can't be happening," Avalon muttered after the fifth attempt to start the truck, she quickly glanced into the rear-view mirror where she could see John and Henri racing towards them. Her heart was pounding in her chest and Avalon wished that there was something that she could do; the truck still wasn't starting and she had no idea what would come next.

"This isn't going to end well," Avalon whispered making Sam look at her worried before John yanked the door open and climbed in before Henri followed after him. They didn't have much time and the Mogadorians were only going to stay in the house for a few more minutes before they realised that the Garde were escaping.

"Why didn't you start the truck?" Henri asked angrily looking behind them where the leader of the Mogadorians walked towards them; he seemed amused that his prey were sitting in a parked truck panicking. Avalon felt sick and again while Sam tried to start the truck there was nothing, they didn't have time for the truck to pull such a crappy stunt on them now.

"It won't start," Sam said panicking while Avalon started to bite her nails nervously, making John look at her curiously; he didn't know what it was but he knew that she had seen something about what was going to happen. The truck refused to turn over and the longer that it took the closer the Mogadorian commander seemed to get to them.

"John start the truck," Henri ordered glancing at the Mogadorian, he didn't want to sit here like a sitting duck when they had John and Avalon in the truck; both would die quickly if the Mogadorians had their way. John looked at him confused, he didn't know how his Cêpan thought he could start the truck while Sam was sat in the driver's seat and he didn't know much about car engines.

"Start the truck with your telekinesis," Henri snapped spotting the look that Avalon gave him; her prediction was slowly starting to come true and that they needed to get out of there fast. John tried to start the truck using his telekinesis, the first few tries amounted to nothing until he felt Avalon take his hand giving him some comfort before the truck roared to life.

Just as the truck roared to life the Mogadorian leapt onto the front of the truck and slammed its blade through the windshield towards John determined to knock another Garde off the list so they could continue with their plans. After that everything seemed to slow down for the trucks occupants, Henri pushed his body in front of John's and was stabbed protecting him like he had always done.

Sam slammed his foot into the accelerator which lurked the truck forward throwing the Mogadorian from the truck as Avalon used her own telekinesis to push the Mogadorian and its blade from the vehicle. John quickly started to apply pressure to Henri's wound while Avalon told Sam where to go before turning to help with saving Henri.

She stared for a moment at the blood that seemed to be leaking through John's hand and Avalon knew that this was it; she hadn't wanted it to come to this and now they were going to be on their own.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	22. Chapter 21: The Beginning

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: The Beginning** **.**

Staring at the scene before her, Avalon took a deep breath and tried to ignore the tears that burned her eyes; she had to look away when Sam approached her knowing that there was nothing that could be done.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked standing next to Avalon, he still couldn't believe what was happening and he was worried about what would come next since Henri clearly wasn't going to make it. The wound that he had been given was a serious one and nothing that they had tried seemed to stem the bleeding but it was too late when they had finally escaped the Mogadorians.

Avalon nodded watching as John lowered Henri to the ground by the tree line of the forest; they hadn't wanted to risk heading back to the house where Camden, Mason and Leila waited for them. The last thing that they needed was to lead the Mogs anywhere near where they were hiding out, they were going to have to flee for their lives and Avalon doubted that they would ever see Paradise, Ohio again. Sam nudged Avalon making her jump slightly as John signalled for her to come to him; she approached the scene before her warily, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll be fine," Henri choked smiling at the pair, while Avalon felt her tears start to pour and John moved to comfort her; she couldn't believe that her vision had come to pass and that Henri was now dying because of them. Henri sighed before looking at the bonded pair before him, he had never thought that he would see the day that they actually had hope of returning home and a future for their lost planet. The fact that John and Avalon had managed to form a bond had given him such strong hope for the future, they were so few in numbers yet seemed able to grow in strength each day.

"There is some much I still needed to teach you, both of you," Henri whispered weakly making the pair look at him before John shook his head; he didn't want to believe that his Cêpan wasn't going to make it. They had come so far in the past few months and everything had been getting better for them, they had even started to plan for the future instead of constantly running for their lives all the time. Avalon closed her eyes, they had exhausted all their options and she wished that there was something that she could say that would make this right; she hated that her visions seemed to end this badly when they needed hope.

"Call Leila," John ordered making Avalon look at him surprised, then she shook her head; he wanted Leila to use her healing legacy but it would be too late to save Henri even if they called her. Henri groaned realising what would happen if John ever learnt that Avalon knew this would happen; John wasn't likely to take the news well and would probably turn against his mate if he learnt that she knew.

"Listen to me you are stronger together. The two of you can help the other of minor injuries," Henri said turning their attention from one another back to him, there wasn't a lot of time left and he had some important information to pass to them before he died. Henri took a deep breath trying to keep himself conscious, he had been hoping to keep this quiet for a while longer but they didn't have time and he knew that this was the last thing that he could do for them.

"There isn't much time, find the other Garde; there should be eighteen of you, give or take those who have been killed. Stop the Mogadorians from taking over Earth and return to Lorien," Henri instructed trying to ensure he told them everything they needed to know before he died. Avalon felt John take her hand as if trying to draw strength from the fact that she was standing next to him; she squeezed his hand in comfort as they watched Henri sadly, it broke both their hearts to see him like this. He had been a guide for them while they learnt how far that they could push themselves and trained for the war ahead of them; it had never really struck them that they would have to do this without him now.

"When you get back to Lorien in the old council elder chamber, there's a sphere; Avalon you need to touch it, it will…" Henri croaked trying to finish what he had started, he choked on his own blood and he knew that he was running quickly out of time. The plan had been place in years but with no sign of another Cêpan around to share this knowledge that Henri felt that he should be able to tell them what was waiting for them. John attempted to move forward to help Henri, however he was pushed away and he frowned wondering why Henri would stop him from trying to help him when he needed it most.

"The sphere," Henri croaked taking Avalon's hand and pulling her close, John looked at Avalon who shrugged not sure what Henri was talking about; she knew that what he was trying to tell them was important but she had no idea what he could mean. It wasn't like Henri had ever mentioned this to them before nor had she ever seen a sphere around the house that could be what he was taking about right now.

"What Sphere?" Avalon asked just as Henri's grip weakened on her hand, he didn't have long left and he needed to tell them what they needed to know before he passed on; he knew that this would shake the two of them. They were going to need one another more than ever now and Henri knew that with his death that the battle for Earth would take place; there would be no stopping it now and they were all going to have to deal with what came next.

"The Sphere of…" Henri breathed feeling his life slipping away, he fell back against the ground and his head lolled to the side as he passed away; his eyes staring into nothing as he died. Avalon stared at him in grief as John gave a cry of anger before he punched the tree closest to them; neither of them knew how to react to the death of someone so close to them.

Taking a deep breath, Avalon pushed herself to her feet before she carefully moved to comfort John; he needed her right now and she remembered what it had been like when she had lost her parents. Lillian and James were the only parents that Avalon remembered and it had broken her heart that they had died in the way that they had; she won't wish that sort of thing on her own worst enemy.

"I'm sorry," Avalon whispered making John shake his head as she buried her head in his shoulder, he didn't know what to do now that Henri was gone; he had been with him for as long as he could remember.

"It's not your fault," John whispered while Sam continued to watch them from a far as Henri's body slowly disintegrated into dust that blew into the sky.

* * *

The drive back to the house was silent as they all adapted to the idea that Henri was gone; they didn't know how to express the grief that they felt for the Cêpan that had risked his life for John. Staring out of the window, Avalon tried to make sense of what they would have to do next; there was bound to be trouble and she feared just what lay in wait for them now.

"Stop," Avalon said making the two men jump in surprise, Sam slamming on the break and John gripping hold of Avalon for dear life; they didn't know what had caused the brunette to shout out like that. The cab was silent while Avalon tried to get a fix on the future, she needed to be sure of their course and there was something that they had to do now.

"The Police raided the house and the Mogadorians have just turned up," Avalon informed them skimming through the vision she was having; they couldn't return to the house without running into trouble. John nodded as he watched her warily, this was not what they needed right now and he couldn't believe that everything seemed to be falling apart right now just as Henri had died.

"What about the others?" John asked as Sam started to back the truck away from the driveway; he knew that whatever happened now that there was no going back. Sam had thought hard about what he would do after hearing that aliens were real, he felt like it was fate that he had become friends with both John and Avalon.

"They are at the high school… Sarah's there," Avalon said noticing the concerned look on John's face, he wasn't about to like what she was about to tell him. However, there was no way that she could ignore such a thing when she knew that it would save them in the end; their group of five was about to come a group of six.

"I have to go," Avalon said as Sam drove towards the school, he glanced at the brunette wondering where she was going with this while John looked at her horrified at the idea of her leaving him alone. There was no way that he could lose her after everything that had happened tonight, they had come so far together and there was so much happening.

"I just lost Henri, I can't lose you too," John whispered as Sam pulled the truck over and Avalon climbed out of the truck; she shut the door before John had a chance to follow her. There was no telling how this night would end right now but Avalon was sure that it would all pay off later if she went her own way; she could only hope that she would make it in time now.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	23. Chapter 22: The Sixth Garde

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: The Sixth Garde.**

Finding the other members of the Garde trying to convince Sarah to leave the dark room; John couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten into the school this late at night. Sarah who had been stood in the doorway arguing with Mason sighed in relief at the sight of John and rushed forward to wrap her arms around him; she didn't care who these other people were and what they thought about this.

"Thank God, I was so worried about you," Sarah whispered attempting to run her fingers through John's hair, she frowned when he resisted her actions and he pushed her away to put some space between them. John was rather aware that Sarah liked him more than a friend even if he had done nothing to encourage her feelings; he didn't want her crush on him to cause him any issues now that he was with Avalon.

Sarah looked at him rather hurt for a moment before she sighed and looked at Sam, she wondered briefly why he was involved in all of this; she knew that this sort of thing was something that he liked. Sam had always liked the weird and Sarah wasn't entirely surprised that he had found himself in the middle of something like this; she wasn't even sure herself what was going on only that the other teenagers were trying to get her to leave the school.

"The Mogadorians killed Henri," John stated stiffly knowing that he had to inform the others that they were now on their own; he stepped back when Sarah attempted to comfort him for the loss of his 'father'. Mason looked concerned at the blonde who was practically clinging to John; he could see that there was going to be trouble if Sarah didn't stop acting interested in John. There was no telling what was going to happen when Avalon appeared but Sarah was going to be in for a shock; there was nothing that she could do that would sway John from Avalon.

The group started to head down the corridor so that they could find themselves somewhere safe to hold down the fort; they had no idea just what the Mogs might have brought with them to win this fight. Sarah was quick to keep up with John, who shot her an annoyed look knowing that she needed to stop what she was doing before Avalon arrived; he didn't want her driving a wedge between them now.

"Is everything okay, John?" Sarah asked trying to take his hand to comfort him, she didn't know why he was being so cold with her now when they had always been so close.

"Sarah, I'm sorry if I have given you the wrong impression or I have led you on but I like you as a friend, plus I'm dating Avalon," John insisted wanting to make it clear to her that he wasn't interested, there was enough on his plate right now without having to constantly worry that Sarah was throwing herself at him all the time.

He almost felt bad about what he was doing but Sarah and him would have never happened even if Avalon wasn't in the picture; she was far too clingy for his liking. Sarah looked confused and hurt as she stepped back from him as she tried to wrap her head around what she had just heard; she couldn't believe that he was doing this right now.

"So instead of staying you're just not interested, you'd lie about being with someone who's dead," Sarah spat disgusted as she stepped back from John with tears in her eyes wanting to be anywhere but here right now. Sarah blinked back her tears before she turned on her heel and raced away from John, she couldn't stand being around him after he had rejected her like that.

* * *

Catching up with Sarah wasn't a problem for John, it was getting her to stop before she ended up dead that seemed to be the main issue; she was determined to get away from him no matter what.

"Sarah, would you please stop and listen," John said annoyed as he caught up with her, he couldn't believe that she was being this stubborn about him rejecting her; they were in danger at this very moment. There was no telling just where the Mogadorians were and John had a horrible feeling that Sarah was going to walk right into a trap that had been set for him and the others.

He had little doubt that they would kill Sarah on the spot just for being here with them; the Garde had already seen the dead janitor that had been left in the entrance to the school. Sarah whirled round to snap at John, she had thought that he was different that there was a chance that there was someone out there that understood her.

However, before Sarah could say a word a blast knocked the pair of them to the ground making John groan as he pushed himself to his feet. John cursed when he spotted two Mogadorians walking towards them from the hole that they had made in the building; this was the last thing that he needed right now. John grabbed hold of Sarah's and pulled her to her feet ignoring her protests knowing that they had to move; he didn't stand a chance against the two armed Mogadorians that were now several feet from them.

The two quickly started to run down the corridor until they reached a set of locked double doors; John swore under his breath as he skidded to a stop just as the door was blasted open. Shielding Sarah quickly, John glared at the smoke before he pushed her out of the way and into the doorway so that he could fight; he didn't know what was coming out of that smoke but he doubted that it would be anything good.

As the smoke cleared John was shocked to see a woman with wild blonde hair and blue eyes wearing an all-black leather outfit accompanied by Lorien weaponry; John looked at her confused before a familiar face appeared behind her. Relief filled him realising that Avalon had brought a little more help for them; this wasn't what he had expected when she had taken off earlier on her own little mission.

"Avalon," John breathed letting go of a frozen Sarah and moving to wrap his arms around his girlfriend; he was glad that she was here and seemed to have managed to avoid any Mogadorians so far.

"John, this is Six… Six, this is Four," Avalon said introducing John to the Garde that she had found coming to their aid, she was rather relieved that Six had believed her when she had found her driving along that road on her motorbike. The two had talked briefly and the blonde Garde had been rather surprised to hear that there was more than one Garde in Paradise right now. She had been tracking John since he had left Florida, Six had been on her own mission to reunite the Garde ever since her own Cêpan had been murdered a couple of years ago.

"Avalon?" Sarah asked stepping out of her hiding place, she couldn't take her eyes off the friend that she had thought dead for the last couple of months; she had never thought that she would see her again. John watched the two briefly before Six stole his attention and started to question him about what was happening and where the others were; she wanted to know just how stuck they were in this school right now. It was possibly the worst place to defend and Six could only imagine what would happen if the police were attracted to this sort of scene; they would need to defend themselves on both fronts.

"How are you alive?" Sarah asked trying to make sense of this, there had been a funeral for her and her parents after the explosion that had killed them and yet here Avalon was very much alive. Avalon paused for a moment wondering how she would explain this, she had never expected that she would have to explain to anyone that she wasn't truly dead that wasn't fully aware of what was happening right now.

"I wasn't home when the attack happened," Avalon said simply, she didn't have time to fully explain this to Sarah and now was not the time to talk about the past. Carefully moving away from the girl that she had once considered her best friend, Avalon focused more on what John and Six were talking about; she didn't wat to focus on Sarah's questions when they were in the middle of a fight. Sarah frowned at how she had just been dismissed, this wasn't the Avalon that she had met and she wondered just what had truly happened to make her like this.

"We need to get to the others," Six insisted knowing that they stood a better chance if they were all together; the Mogs would pick them off too quickly if they were all separated. They were stronger in numbers and Six had no intention of dying her today, she wanted to be more prepared before the Mogadorians raided the school in an attempt to wipe all six of them out and win this war.

"Okay, who are the other Garde and what powers do we have to work with here?" Six asked wanting to know what she had to deal with, she couldn't imagine just how they were going to hold off so many Mogadorians and their beasts on their own. Avalon and John shared a look, this was bound to come up time and time again and both of them felt a little behind since they didn't have anything that could truly help right now.

"There's Camden, he currently has memory manipulation and invisibility, Leila has a physical shield and had the ability to heal and finally Mason, who is number Eight and he has pyro kinesis and telepathy," Avalon informed gently. It was rather strange to even consider that they were going to have to fight for their lives and no matter how much they had trained nothing was going to prepare them for a fight like this.

Sarah slowly followed after the three Garde trying to wrap her head around what she was hearing; it almost seemed unreal and she wondered briefly if she had fallen and hit her head at some point. John laced his fingers with Avalon's, he wasn't sure just what the future held for them but this could very well be their last day together; he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if Henri hadn't gone to that house.

There were so many things that John had wanted to do with Avalon and that all seemed so small when he considered the fact that they could all die today. "We both currently only have one legacy each excluding Telekinesis," John continued wishing that there was more that he had to offer that might not only keep him alive but Avalon as well.

Six nodded taking it all in, there was quite a mixture of legacies and she truly hoped that it would be enough to make a stand here today when they had the chance. The Mogadorians would want a win here to correct the mistake that they had made so long ago by allowing the Garde to escape Lorien when the planet was destroyed.

Avalon chewed on her lip, her eyes searching the corridor as she thought about what was happening; the building was so quiet that you wouldn't know a battle was about to begin if you stumbled in at that moment. Reaching the end of one long corridor, the group of four were reunited with the other Garde who had been unlocking a classroom for them all to hide in and use as a base of operations for the battle.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	24. Chapter 23: The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: The Battle Begins.**

Six looked between the gathered Garde and hoped that they would be able to pull off some sort of miracle right now; she had a feeling that the Mogadorians had a plan up their sleeves that would change everything.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do, Avalon; you are our eyes and ears. Leila, it's up to you to protect her and the humans while the rest of us handle the Mogadorians," Six announced looking over the group and daring someone to disagree with her. She was rather pleased when nothing was said against her plan even if Leila and Avalon didn't look to happy about being left behind; they didn't have defensive abilities that would truly help them now.

John looked relieved about the plan and he knew that it was a little selfish but he was thankful that Avalon wasn't going to be anywhere near the fighting. The last thing that he wanted was to lose her again after everything that they had been through; he was still reeling from losing Henri and now had to deal with this.

Sarah looked between the group gathered wondering if this was all some sort of sick joke, she wanted nothing more than for someone to tell her that this was all in her head and she hadn't been pulled into an alien war. This wasn't what she'd had planned when she had come to the school so that she could develop her pictures without being annoyed by her brother; she almost regretted getting the janitor to let her into the school now.

"Hopefully we'll last the night, I don't know how well the rest of you have been trained but I hope you all know a thing or two about fighting the Mogs," Six continued preparing her own weapons while she tried to think how they were going to handle this. Mason and Camden shared a look, they could very well die tonight and neither of them where sure just how bad this situation was going to get; they were best friends and this could be the very last time they saw one another.

Stepping forward, Avalon kissed John and she prayed that he was going to be okay; she didn't know what she would do if he didn't last the night and make it out of here alive. John wrapped his arms around Avalon and kissed her back, he closed her eyes trying to hold onto this moment; he wished that they didn't have to deal with this right now. An explosion pulled the couple apart and they both stared down the corridor wondering just how close that had been; it was closer than any of the Garde would have liked it to be.

"Be careful, I need you to come back to me," Avalon whispered so only John could hear, she ignored the withering look that Sarah offered to her not caring what the blonde thought. She brushed her fingers through John's hair before she stepped back, he had to go with the others and she had to do her thing and hope that it helped them in some way. John nodded his head, he truly wished that they could flee from here and never return; an option that they didn't have with Mogadorians surrounding the school.

"I love you," John told her, a small smile creeping up to his face at those words and he didn't regret saying them now; he doubted that he would get a chance after this was done. This was the first battle that they had been involved with and John had a feeling that it wasn't going to be the last; they needed to be on their guard right now. Avalon mouthed the words back to him before she and Leila started to walk away to find a safer place; she hoped that this wasn't the last time that she would see any of them.

* * *

Sarah glared at Avalon who was talking quietly with Leila, who was watching the door intently every so often glanced at Sarah and Sam; she didn't know what had happened recently but she knew she didn't like it. They had found a classroom near the roof that didn't seem to catch too much attention and the group had settled down their listening to the sounds of battle that seemed to surround them. It had really stung watching John confess his love for Avalon, something that Sarah really hadn't been expecting and it hurt even more knowing that Sam was in on all of this.

"You knew that she was alive," Sarah accused turning her attention to the boy that was sat next to her, she couldn't believe that this was how it had worked out. Sam looked at her and rolled his eyes, he had a feeling that while Sarah might have been upset about being kept in the dark; she was more upset that Avalon had John's attention. He had seen the look on Sarah's face when John had kissed Avalon and told her that he loved her; she hadn't been pleased and it was clear that she was going to snap.

"I only found out earlier today," Sam said defending himself, he didn't know why she was so upset with him when he hadn't done anything wrong and he guessed that she was building up to confront Avalon. She couldn't understand why there was so much secrecy going on and she guessed from what she had worked out that John and Avalon were only together because they were the last of their kind.

Avalon closed her eyes concentrating on the immediate future while containing a connection with Mason via Telepathy; she could feel a headache forming and she doubted that it would go away sometime soon. Leila sighed watching Avalon while she worked; things were running smoothly now with the Mogadorians mainly staying outside the school, while the others had started to block the entrances so that they would have a better advantage of holding the school.

Sarah started to move towards Avalon, who had opened her eyes and was looking at the door again as she tried to clear her thoughts; she had something that she wanted to say to the brunette. Leila noticed the movement and backed off allowing the pair to talk to each; she had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well and that there was much the two friends needed to talk about. Sarah stopped next to Avalon and crossed her arms, she hoped her friend at least would be truthful about what she was about to ask her; she just wasn't sure how she would take the truth.

"Are you and John dating?" Sarah asked making Avalon look at her warily, she could see that there wasn't any escaping this and it wasn't like Avalon could just ignore her right now. Avalon looked at Sarah and wondered how to even start explaining the entire situation to her; she wasn't just dating John and she wanted Sarah to understand that. Things were very different for them since they were from Lorien and Avalon doubted that Sarah could truly understand what was going on right now or what it could mean.

"Yes, we are," Avalon confirmed softly watching her friend closely, she could see the anger that was building under the surface as Sarah came to terms with Avalon's confession. Sarah pursed her lips taking in what Avalon had just said; she couldn't believe that the brunette had done this to her.

"I know that I didn't expressively say that I liked John before you died but after you faked your death, he must have told you about how close we have gotten," Sarah stated making Avalon look at her sadly, she knew that Sarah wasn't going to like whatever she had to say about this matter.

"Sarah it's different for us from Lorien, when we fall in love its permanent and we become bonded for life. I love John and I know he loves me," Avalon said softly, she was trying to make Sarah understand that this wasn't going to work out the way that she clearly wanted it to. Sarah saw red and before she realised what she was doing, she stepped forward and moved to slap Avalon; her left hand swung only to be caught firmly by Avalon who had been looking the other way.

"Don't ever try to do that again," Avalon warned firmly, she squeezed Sarah's hand in warning knowing that she wouldn't tolerate her lashing out just because she wasn't going to get her way. Avalon didn't want to deal with this right now and she could see the shock on Sarah's face at the fact that she had stopped her from slapping her. There was silence for a moment before there was the sound of a crash outside of the room making the group all turn to look at the door.

* * *

Taking a deep breath as she backed down the corridor, Avalon couldn't believe how fast she had run into trouble after leaving the room; she had split up from the group in hopes that they would stand a better chance of surviving that way. The two Mogadorians laughed before releasing the beast to attack causing Avalon to curse under her breath before turning on her heel as she started too sprinted away from the beast. Avalon flew down several corridors hoping that she could find a way of losing the monster before she found herself cornered down a dead-end of the corridor. Avalon's back hit a wall making her panic, since she had nowhere to turn; she allowed tears to prick her eyes as her thoughts turned to John.

"I'm sorry," Avalon whispered closing her eyes and prepared to die at the hands of the Mogadorians monster, she prepared for the strike that would end her life while the two soldiers laughed. John skidded to a stop as he saw the beast prepare to attack his mate, he had been informed by Mason that the brunette had led the Mogadorians away from the others and had rushed to her side.

"Look another Garde," one of the Mogadorians said spotting John out of the corner of his eye, a smile formed on his face before they moved to ensure the two Garde were trapped. John slowly backed away from the Mogadorians to where Avalon was stood and pulled her into his arms; he had no idea what had happened but this was one of the better ways to go.

' _Please make it be quick,_ ' John whispered making the creature tilt its head like it understood him, he just hoped that this wasn't going to backfire on them; he clutched at Avalon while the creature paused before them. John looked at the creature and realised that for some reason it had listened to him; he quickly started to try and convince the creature to turn on those who would harm them.

Avalon clamped her eyes shut as she felt the static in the air change, as her new legacy started to awaken itself within her; she held onto John frightened of what might happen. The beast turned on its masters and started to attack them making John stumble back a little bit; he hadn't been expecting that to work. As the creature ripped one of the Mogadorians apart, the other turned and looked at the two Garde before pulling out his gun and aiming at them.

"This is your end," the Mogadorian hissed before firing the weapon at the two Garde, however the blast didn't make it any further as Avalon raised her hand and the beam seemed to stop in mid-air before redirecting back at the Mogadorian that had fired at the two of them.

* * *

 **Please take the poll on my profile.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	25. Chapter 24: Fighting for Survival

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Fighting for Survival.**

Avalon and John raced down the corridor as they attempted to find the other members of the Garde; Avalon was skimming through the future trying to see their friends so that they could help them. They had already dealt with the Mogadorians that had corned them and both hadn't been expecting to escape alive but they were grateful that they had and now they had to find the others quickly.

"I can't see Leila but the others are fighting some Mogadorians on the football field," Avalon insisted not sure just what might have happened but she was certain that they would need all the help that they could get now. John stopped running, they were going to have to split up again and the last thing that he wanted was for this to be the last time that they saw one another; they had one lucky escape and he doubted another one would happen.

"I'll go find Leila while you go help the others," Avalon guessed making John nod his head, she had a feeling that if John had his way that she would be nowhere near the fighting that was taking place even if she had just developed a new legacy. Stepping forward, John brushed a strand of hair from her face and ducked down to kiss her; things might never be the same after this and he feared just what the future held.

"Be careful," John said softly before he raced away to help his friends at the football field, he wasn't going to let them face the Mogadorians on their own. Avalon watched him as he left before she started to head towards the photography lab; she was sure that was where Leila would be and she hoped that everything was alright.

Turning a corner, Avalon came to a complete stop at the sight of a Mogadorian beast fighting two large creatures; she stared for a moment wondering what was happening. A sharp pain filled her mind and Avalon clutched at her head as she stumbled away from the fight before her; she dripped to her knees as she tried to force the vision away.

* * *

 _Walking through the courtyard with a woman with red hair, a little girl walked quietly holding her hand; the little girl's face was pulled down into a sad frown as she hurried along with the woman until they entered the building. It was a beautiful day out and yet she was being ushered into another lesson with her guardian, one that she didn't think was so important when she could be playing outside. Along the corridor stood a woman dressed in red council elder robes; she smiled at the sight of the little girl and approached her followed by a maid who looked rather nervous about what she was carrying in her arms._

 _"Grandmamma," the little girl cried pulling away from her guardian and hurrying towards the woman that was coming towards them; she had missed her grandmother and she hated it when she didn't see her. The guardian pursed her lips at the fact that the little girl hadn't stayed by her side like she had been told; it was going to be a long day and she didn't want any delays. The elder smiled lovingly as she stopped in front of the little girl, she crouched down wishing that they could spend more time together but there was so much happening right now._

 _"Akela… I have a gift for you," the elder said making the little girl smile up at her excitedly as the maid hurried forward and allowed the little girl to have the box. She had been wondering for a while what she could get her and a friend had suggested that her granddaughter might need a loyal companion for the future; things looked so uncertain especially if the recent reports about the Mogadorians were to be believed._ _Akela tilted her head curiously as she slowly opened the box, she peeked inside at the animal that was there and smiled at the sight of them; she carefully removed the lid and gently stroked the creature that purred as she did so._

 _"This is a Chimaera," the elder explained sure that it would be a good companion, it was unlikely to cause too much trouble and she was sure that it would make up for all the time that she was gone. It was hard enough trying to raise her granddaughter on her own and the woman wanted nothing more than to believe that this wasn't just going to end in tears._

 _She picked the creature up and settled it into Akela's arms, there wasn't much time and she feared just what the newest reports would tell her when she went to council that day. Akela cuddled the chimaera and smiled up at her grandmother, she loved her present and she had a feeling that they were going to be the best of friends._

* * *

Avalon gasped as the vision cleared from her mind and it took her a moment to right herself, she turned to look back at the creatures that where fighting only to find one of them was now staring at her. She swallowed as she carefully got back to her feet and it took her a moment to realise that the eyes looked so familiar to her; she rested a hand on a wall wondering how she hadn't known this.

Midnight bobbed her head towards her friend before turning her attention back to the fight that she was involved in; they weren't going to let the Garde be the only ones fighting today. Avalon watched for a moment before she had an explosion that snapped her out of her thoughts; she shook her head and turned around running in the direction that she had been heading. It didn't take her long to track down the others, who had been trapped down the back of a corridor by some approaching Mogadorians. Leila almost looked relieved that Avalon had returned and she hurried away from the two humans desperate for news about what was happening with the others.

"The others are fighting outside," Avalon informed her, she didn't know too much but from what she saw they were doing their best to hold their own; they might even have gained some help from an old friend. Sarah opened her mouth to speak before the sound of a crash made them all jump before there were shots fired at them causing the small group to duck for cover.

"What are we going to do?" Leila asked concerned, she knew that they didn't stand a chance against the Mogadorians since Six had left them out of the battle; neither of them held offensive abilities and now they had to defend themselves. Avalon took a deep breath knowing that her new legacy was their only hope, she didn't know much about it but she hoped that it worked.

The brunette raised a hand and took a deep breath before she focused on the energy around her and focused it into her hand allowing her to produce an energy beam and blast the Mogadorians. Leila looked at her taken back before she grinned as she remembered reading about the legacy that the other brunette now had; she was suddenly relieved that her Cêpan had made her do this research.

"Brilliant, someone's has Quintessence," Leila said grinning, this would certainly change things for them but before she could say anything Avalon's word went black.

* * *

 **Please take the poll on my profile.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	26. Chapter 25: The Power Within

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING. Double update.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: The Power Within.**

Opening her brown eyes confused, Avalon looked around the room confused about where she was and she had a feeling that this wasn't a good thing; her head ached and she couldn't remember what had happened after she had passed out. Peeking down at her clothes, Avalon frowned wondering why she was wearing golden dress; it hadn't been what she had been wearing for the battle and she didn't recall getting changed. The last thing that she remembered was being at the battle at the high school, where she and Leila had been fighting several Mogadorians but after that there was nothing but darkness.

"What on Lorien is going on?" Avalon asked looking around, she paused as she heard someone entering the room; she was sure that she had been here before yet she couldn't truly remember when that was. Avalon felt faint when she saw who had entered the room, it seemed to be an older version of herself and it left her with even more questions about what was going on here. Nothing made sense and Avalon truly hadn't been expecting this when she had opened her eyes; it felt like only a moment ago, that she had passed out and now she was seeing this.

"Leila, have you seen John?" other Avalon asked Leila, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere and was now sat at the table in the centre of the room. Avalon swallowed as she tried to wrap her head around what was going on, it didn't make any sense and she wondered for a moment if either of them could see that she was here.

"Sorry Ava, but don't worry he won't worry he can't have gone far isn't it his turn to watch the twins?" Leila asked with a shake of her head, her words making Avalon pale at the very idea of having children. They were in the middle of a war right now and she didn't think that she was ready to have children of her own; she doubted that she would be ready anytime soon.

"You'll be a wonderful mother," mused a voice that made Avalon jump, she turned around to face the person that had spoken just as the scene that she had been watching disappeared before her eyes. Lady Adela smiled approaching her granddaughter, it only felt like moments ago, to her that she had been giving her Midnight and now here she was all grown up and ready for what came next. There wasn't much time and Lady Adela could only imagine what had transpired before this moment; she could only hope that Avalon was prepared for what came next.

"That is an echo of what could be, I am an echo of what was," Lady Adela said sadly, she wished with all of her power that she could be with her right now but she was sure that she would have died during the invasion that had taken their planet. The council had planned this for a time and Lady Adela felt blessed that she would get to see how Avalon would have turned out; she wished that she would have been there to see it happen.

Avalon peeked back to find the other two figures had disappeared, she had no idea how they were doing this but to talk with her grandmother felt like a gift. There had to be some sort of power that was allowing this to happen and she doubted that they would have much time to talk about everything that needed to be said.

"Now let's get down to business… there is much to be told and so little time," Lady Adela mused looking at her only granddaughter sadly, she knew that this would be the last time that she saw her and she needed to pass on her wisdom before it was lost forever.

* * *

John and the Garde were working hard to push the Mogadorians back and to create a strong hold were the group could recover from the battle; they weren't going well and they needed their strength. It seemed to drag on and none of them were sure about what was going to happen now; Sam had found the others after Avalon had suddenly lost consciousness. Camden had been the one to give the order to fall back much to the annoyance of Six who had wanted them to continue to fight their way back; they had barricade themselves into one of the classrooms allowing Leila to try and heal them all while they had the chance.

"Will she be okay?" John asked not being sure what to make of his girlfriend's unconscious form, he ignored the small argument that was occurring between Sarah and Mark. The other teenager had shown up when he had heard that there was something happening at the school and he had been sure that Sarah would be there; now they just couldn't seem to get rid of them. Mason nodded his head exhaustedly watching Avalon, her head was resting on John's lap and he could only hope that she would wake up soon.

"I can't get a read on her thoughts," Mason admitted making John look at him concerned before he looked down at Avalon, he didn't like this and he could only hope that something wasn't going wrong. They had come so far and he didn't think he would be able to cope if this was it for them; they deserved to make it out of here alive. The room was silent as they all thought about what had happened, it had been a long day and the last thing they needed was to be a member short right now with the Mogadorians winning their fight.

"Maybe she's having a powerful vision," Leila suggested taking note of how fast Avalon's eyes seemed to move beneath her eye-lids; she wasn't an expert but she knew that it would be a good reason for her to be unconscious right now.

* * *

Lady Adela smiled sitting down at the table with Avalon; she had to get to the point since it wouldn't be long before the brunette would have to return to her body and they wouldn't be able to do this again.

"Now where to begin," Lady Adela murmured watching Avalon, who seemed to be struggling with the fact that she was unconscious and had just seen her future; she didn't know what to think of what was happening. Of course, it was good news that they might make it out of here alive but she had no idea just how long the fighting would truly last.

"First I wanted to say that I'm so proud of you for making it this far with so little supervision; however, you need to start taking control more," Lady Adela insisted watching her granddaughter closely. She was not brought up to take orders from others and Lady Adela only had some idea about what had transpired before this moment took place.

Avalon was the only member of the council that remained and she shouldn't be letting the others tell her what to do; it was her birth right that was at stake every time that she stood back and let others take charge. Avalon chewed on her lip, she had never really been the take charge type and she knew that she was a little unexperienced to be leading the Garde into war; she didn't even have any idea about how she would do so.

"It is important that you find the other Garde before the Mogadorians do; the Pittacus charm has ended since Four, Eight and Six are now together and this leaves the others in danger," Lady Adela continued.

Avalon noticed a glowing sphere in the room that captured her attention, she didn't know what it was but she felt like it was important for her to remember what it looked like. It made her memory jump a little and she was sure that it was important, she tried to remember just what she was looking at and the crystal around her neck seemed to burn a little the longer that she looked at it.

"You need to find the other parts of the Lorien crystal that you are wearing, upon touching the shards of the crystal to yours they will tell you were the next piece is, when you have found all the pieces they will lead you to…" Lady Adela said before something made the room shake causing Avalon to jump up; the brunette looked around confused wondering what was going on. She had thought that this was a dream and yet the shaking seemed to be very real; the room started to grow dark like a storm was gathering outside of the windows.

"It seems the others need you now," Lady Adela said sadly as the room started to shake even more, this was not how she had wanted things to end and she hated that their time was being cut short right now. Nodding her head, Avalon couldn't imagine how she would help them when she was unconscious and even less of an idea about what she would do when she was awake. Lady Adela smiled softly getting to her feet and stepped towards her granddaughter, she knew that this was goodbye for them; the next time she saw Avalon, she would be a little girl again.

"I can only offer you this piece of advice, believe in the love you have for your bonded, for your friends and hopefully your planet, this is the key to your power," Lady Adela whispered with tears in her eyes before she slowly disappeared from the room which also started to disappear as well. Avalon looked around as the room became dark before her hands went to the crystal around her neck; it seemed to glow and she had a feeling that it might just help her in some way now.

"Is she meant to be doing that?" Sam asked drawing everyone's attention away from the door that was threatening to breakdown as the Mogadorians pounded on it to get inside and back to Avalon, who had started to glow. The Garde started at what was happening to their friend before Six cursed under her breath and she quickly moved to grab hold of Sam and dragged him away from Avalon.

"Now she decides to help, everyone duck and cover; Leila cover us with your shield," Six ordered not wanting to be blown up, she turned over a table and pushed Sam behind it before making sure that everyone else was ducking for cover. Sam looked at Six confused making her roll her eyes at him as she ducked behind the table and prepared for the worst; they didn't have much time and they didn't need to be caught out now.

"Someone had to save your ass," Six muttered with a shake of her head, the light that came from Avalon seemed to get even brighter and before she could say another word a blast ripped through the room. The Garde all snapped their eyes closed and held on to each other as the blast ripped through the room, destroying everything as it went; there was no way that anything would be able to withstand what was too come.

The Mogadorians, who were around the room were killed instantly while the building started to shake from the pressure of the blast making the building collapse in places. Leila's nose started to bleed from the pressure being applied to her shield while others around her started to lose consciousness as the room started to heat up while the lights above them started to burst from the power of the blast that Avalon had created.

"What the hell is that?" Sarah screamed clinging to Mark terrified, the room seemed to be boiling and she felt faint at the heat that was coming from where Avalon was; she had never experienced anything like this in her life. Camden grinned offering a quick glance towards where Sarah and Mark, he couldn't believe that Avalon had been holding this back when they had been losing the battle.

"That is Quintessence," Camden called to them, the room seemed to shake as the power started to become too much; they were in real danger of the room collapsing if this didn't end soon. If any surviving Mogadorians saw that then they were going to have one hell of a fight on their hands; they would want to destroy the source of the power that had killed the others.

The blast seemed to be over before any of them realised what was happening; John was the first to climb out of his hiding place and he rushed to Avalon's side. He had never seen anything like that before and he feared that this would have caused more damage than they knew about; he was relieved to find that she had woken up.

"You're okay," Avalon whispered in awe that the plan had worked, she was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open as she stared up at John. John's blue eyes swept over her body, the cream blouse that she had been wearing was dirty now and had smudges of blood on it; there was no reason sign of the colour that it had originally been.

"I'll make this better Ava," John whispered to her before he placed his hand over her heart and let a beam of his Lumen touch her; he didn't know what he would do if she didn't recover from this. As John repowered Avalon, he felt something else take over him making him feel just as weak as Avalon; he didn't last much longer before he succumbed to the feeling and collapsed next to Avalon losing his consciousness before Avalon joined him.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT 2017.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	27. Chapter 26: Recovery and Decision Making

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING. Triple update.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Recovery and Decision Making.**

Groaning as he started to wake up, John couldn't help but wonder where he was since he clearly wasn't laying on the floor of the school anymore; it was far too comfortable for that and it left him confused. Slowly opening his eyes, John sat up confused before his eyes landed on Sam who was sat at the base of the bed stroking Bernie who was wrapped in bandages.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked quietly making John look at him carefully, before shrugging as much as he could; he didn't remember much after the blast but he hoped that Avalon was okay. The room was empty apart from the two of them and it left John were even more questions than answers; they were clearly in a cheap motel room, he had spent enough time in them with Henri to recognise one.

"I ache all over, where's Ava?" John asked softly making Sam frown as he looked down at his hands as if something bad had happened; he had been the one that had been left to watch over John while the others prepared for the next step. It had been three days since the battle and it was a relief that they were all alive, there had been a moment when it had been a concern that they might need a hospital.

Not that any of them would have been able to go there now, they had all been labelled terrorists after what had happened at the school and they could never return to Paradise now. John stared at him for a moment then he shook his head in disbelief as he attempted to sense the brunette through their bond; he was sure that she was here somewhere. Sam sighed setting Bernie down on the bed next to Midnight who was asleep, he held back a small smile as he stroked the cat that had been resting beside him; he had never thought that this would happen to any of them.

"Some people just can't be replaced…" Sam said sadly making tears fill John's eyes as he realised what his friend was telling him; he couldn't believe that he had lost Avalon. The sound of the door opening caught John's attention and he looked up to ask to be left alone; he couldn't deal with being crowded right now and he wanted a chance to grieve for his bond mate. However, the words died on his lips when he realised who had entered the room making Sam grin at him; the other teenager almost feeling bad about his little trick.

"But luckily some don't have to be," Sam chuckled amused before he left the room in a hurry making Avalon roll her eyes at him while John stared at her. Avalon slowly made her way over to John as what had happened over the last few days crashed down on him; he had never thought that he would lose Henri and then be thrown into a battle with the Mogadorians. Avalon quickly pulled John into a hug letting him cry on her shoulder, she could only imagine just what he was thinking and they were all lucky to be alive right now.

"I'm sorry," Avalon whispered wishing that she could take away his pain, she closed her eyes knowing that there were so many people that would die for this mission. Avalon hated that she hadn't been able to do anything about what was going to happen, she had warned Henri not to go but she had known that he was done for the moment he had ignored her.

"I know, don't worry about it Ava I don't blame you," John murmured making Avalon smile at him softly, she ran her fingers through his soft hair and she wished that she could believe him about that one. Avalon sighed before pulling away from John, she felt responsible for what had happened and she knew that things were going to have to change now.

"How are you?" Avalon asked softly before John locked eyes with her, he didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her; they had been through so much and he doubted that the war was over yet. They might have won the battle but they could still very well lose the war and John couldn't imagine fighting it without her by his side; he just wanted to make it out of this alive.

"I'm better now that I know you're safe," John said making Avalon smile at his words, she kissed him softly; the two of them knew how difficult things were going to be. After a few minutes of silence, John pulled Avalon back to him before slowly laying the two of them down on the bed; Avalon curled herself around John and rested her head on his chest.

"What happened when you collapsed?" John asked a little worried making Avalon sigh, as she closed her eyes; images from her vision filling her head as she did so. It still felt so real to her and she couldn't believe that she had seen her grandmother; she could only hope that she would be able to make her proud with her next decision.

"I had a vision of Lorien in the future," Avalon whispered with a smile making John look down at her; he hadn't expected her to say that but it did make him curious about what she had seen. Avalon had already talked through what she had seen with the others, they had been surprised that she had been given the chance to speak from someone who had been dead for years now. They were no closer to fully realising just what the future held for them and Avalon worried that they would lose even more Garde before they had the chance to find them.

"From what I saw it was beautiful and I got to meet my grandmother," Avalon replied, deciding to keep the fact that she knew they would have children one day from him.

* * *

Avalon and Six sat outside the hotel were the six Garde and their friends were hiding out while they recovered from the battle at the school; the two had been talking about what would happen next.

"Will you be okay?" Six asked concerned making Avalon look at her and smile, it had surprised her how well the two of them were getting along now; the blonde seemed to realise that Avalon wasn't a weakling like she had first thought. It was starting to get dark and neither of them wanted to head inside just yet, it was nice to be away from the bickering that was going on inside about who was going where to track down the other Garde.

"I'll be fine… John will come around at some point," Avalon murmured watching the sun-set, she had told John about her plan to separate from the group and he had been far from happy about her decision. There was so much that needed to happen for them to win this war and they couldn't stay together as a group of seven; it would be better when they had separated. They weren't just running from the Mogadorians anymore, especially after what had happened at the school; the police were on the lookout for them all now.

"It'll work out you know," Avalon murmured making Six look at her thoughtfully before she shook her head as she watched the brunette warily; she could only imagine what she was talking about now. It had surprised her how much Avalon seemed to know and she found herself respecting her just a little bit more after what had happened during the battle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Six told her making Avalon smile amused at her friend's denial of what was obvious to the others, she hoped that the blonde wouldn't spend too long denying what she knew. It would only make things even harder than it needed to be and Avalon was sure that they wouldn't have much time to dwell on the past when there was so much happening.

"You and Sam it will work out," Avalon replied making Six roll her eyes before she stood not wanting to hear more about her own future; she was sure that Avalon meant well but she didn't want to get her hopes up. There was a war brewing and now that they had shown the Mogadorians just what they were capable of; they were likely going to find that they had targets on their backs.

"There is no me and Sam," Six snapped glaring at Avalon, who laughed softly before she heard the door open and close behind her before Six grinned and left the couple alone. It wasn't something that she would easily admit especially when there was a war to win but Six knew that there was some truth in Avalon's words and it did make her feel better.

"Your secrets safe with me," Avalon called making the blonde show her the finger as she walked away, she had known that her words wouldn't be well received but she had hoped to offer her new friend some comfort. Avalon turned her attention to John, she had no idea what he might say this time but she doubted that he had completely changed his mind about what she planned to do.

"I'm still leaving John," Avalon murmured as he walked to sit next to her, a frown set upon his face before he sighed and looked at her; he knew that there was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise. However, there was a part of him that wished that she would tell him where she was going and what her own little mission was but he knew that Avalon wouldn't breath a word of it.

"I know," John whispered before he turned to watch the sun, it felt strange wondering just when they see one another again and he had thought about following her before now. Avalon watched them with a small smile on her face, she felt a little relieved that he hadn't come here to fight with her; she just wanted to relax while they had the chance and she dreaded to think just when they would meet again.

"They'll be able to move on after we leave," Avalon mused thinking about Sarah and Mark, they had quickly headed back to their own lives to get away from what had happened. They didn't want the blame for what had happened at the school, they didn't want to be linked to the attack and they knew that they had no place in the war. Avalon couldn't help but wish that her life would have been so much simpler if she wasn't involved in a war that had claimed her planet. John nodded before slowly wrapping his arm around Avalon and pulling her close so he could hold her; he knew that this wasn't what they had ever wanted but it wasn't like they could change that now.

"You wish you were like her," John stated making Avalon nod sadly as she wrapped her arms around John so that she could be closer to him; she wished that they could all have simple lives like Sarah and Mark had without the worry of being killed. They continued to watch the sun set and they had so much pressure falling on them and there was no one that they could turn to now; it was only a matter of time before something snapped.

"Sometimes… imagine how much easier life would be for us?" Avalon mused gently, she closed her eyes and rested her head-on John's shoulder; she had never wanted to be involved in something like this and now this was the only option open to them all. It was bad enough that the Mogadorians had destroyed their planet and they had set their sights on Earth; it didn't seem like anyone else knew what was happening but them.

"But I wouldn't change it for the world," Avalon continued causing John look down at her surprised; she smiled up at him knowing that her admission had caught him by surprise. It had been because of this journey that she had found him and he had to be the best thing about all of this; she honestly couldn't imagine her life without him by her side anymore.

The next few months were going to be a nightmare and Avalon was really going to have to be independent; she was leaving John behind because she knew that he would be better tracking down the other Garde than with her. There was silence for a moment while John thought about his next step, he never thought that he would be in this situation and he truly wished that there was some way that he could go with her on her mission. Avalon truly hadn't said much about it, only that she needed answers and she felt a pull that would lead her to the answers; it wasn't much but John feared just what might happen if she walked into a trap.

"I love you Ava… I don't know what I would ever do without you," John murmured gently, his head rested against hers and he stared up at the sky wondering if Henri was watching over them now. They had come so far and he never would have imagined that they would have been able to win a fight with Mogadorians; it had been a sign that maybe they could win this war. Avalon smiled pulling away from John, she feared for him and she knew that she had to be selfish right now in her actions; if she didn't leave then she could only see death.

"I love you too… never, ever forget that," Avalon told him as she rested her head against his; she searched his eyes and she hoped that the elders had planned this out right. There was so much left to chance and Avalon hated that she didn't know more about what was planned for them; they had so much trust in what had been planned without them and now they would have to trust that it would work.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT 2017.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	28. Epilogue: Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **REPOSTING.**

* * *

 **Epilogue: Saying Goodbye.**

The next day came quickly for the six Garde from Lorien, they couldn't risk staying anymore especially after what had happened; they needed to get a move on before the Mogadorians decided to track them down. Mark and Sarah had come to say their goodbyes since they would be staying behind; they knew that they didn't belong in this fight and they could only wish the group the best on their travels.

Mark had stolen back John's Lorien box from his father which he eagerly handed over to John while Avalon, Six and Camden discussed their plans; there was so much that was left undecided about all of this. Mason and Camden were happy to see Avalon finally taking charge of the situation at hand and embracing her heritage as a Lorien Council member; as she had named Six and Camden as the start of her new council while John held a co-councillor position through his bond with Avalon. John smiled as he approached Avalon before wrapping his arms around the brunette who sighed; he wasn't looking forward to what came next and he had even asked to come with her.

"How will you know where to start our search?" John asked making Avalon grin before nodding at his Lorien Box making him look at her confused; she had a feeling that there would be something helpful in there. She was still trying to piece together the plan that they had been left with and Avalon wished someone on the council would have had the sense to write it down and leave it for them somewhere to help them out.

"There's a Lorien crystal in there that I believe will help us, Camden and the others are heading to Spain in search of Number Seven," Avalon stated knowing that it would be a good start, she wasn't sure on much else but she hoped that what she was saying was helpful. John spotted Sarah approaching them and hoped that she wasn't going to make a fool of herself, she had been quiet after what had happened and he didn't want to make this farewell awkward in anyway. Sarah rubbed her hands together before she spoke softly to Avalon, she knew this would be the last time that they saw one another; she wanted to say goodbye to the girl that had been her closest friend for a few months.

"I'm sorry for trying slapping you, I pinned my hopes on being with John to hide how I truly felt," Sarah murmured looking at the couple, she had seen how the couple were together and she doubted that she would have made him that happy. Avalon nodded her head understandingly before she smiled softly at her friend, she doubted that they would be able to fully move on from this and they would find themselves fighting against the Mogadorians again one day.

"We will meet again Sarah," Avalon reassured her knowing that this wasn't going to be goodbye, she could feel it even if she hadn't seen it yet. There was a part for Sarah to play in the future even if Avalon wasn't sure how big it would be when the time came; there was so much to be decided yet. Sarah looked surprised and slightly worried, she had hoped that this was it for her and she had no desire to fight for her life again; especially when she couldn't defend herself properly.

"We'll meet again before myself and the others return to Lorien; I'm not sure when that will be but we will meet again," Avalon comforted as best she could making Sarah smile, she didn't know what she would do if she never got the chance to make this up to Avalon for the way she had treated her. They had been close friends and Sarah had been sure that Avalon would have been her best friend if things had worked out differently; now it was a question that they would never know the answer to.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about my future…" Sarah asked curiously making Avalon smile at her; she'd had a feeling that the blonde would ask her about this, she knew what her friend wanted to know. It wasn't easy and Avalon hoped that Sarah would understand that she couldn't give away so many details; she couldn't risk the future that would come first being changed too much.

"For the most part you will live a long and happy life," Avalon told her sneakily making Sarah laugh and hug the brunette, she'd known that her friend wasn't going to tell her anything that would give too much away. Sarah blinked back tears before she threw her arms around Avalon, she hated that this was goodbye and she hoped that Avalon wasn't going to end up dead.

It wasn't how she had pictured them saying goodbye but there was nothing that she could do about it and Avalon had a great life ahead of her; she was just going to have to work a lot harder for it. Avalon pulled back from Sarah, only to have John hug her from behind and hand her the crystal from his Lorien box; they didn't have much time and the sooner that they got moving the better.

"Time to discover where we'll be heading on our trip," Avalon muttered before pulling her diamond pendant from around her neck and connected it to the larger crystal John had handed her. The moment Avalon connected the two crystals she was assaulted by information causing her eyes to snap shut in concentration, before the large crystal disintegrated. Sam rolled his eyes in anger but didn't speak as Six looked concerned at the brunette in case she fainted; they didn't need any more time wasted waiting for someone to recover.

"Ava?" Six asked stepping forward glad that John was holding on to the brunette while she got her bearings back; she wanted to get on the road and the only person that had the directions was Avalon. Avalon smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at her companions, she felt a headache forming and she knew that she was going to be feeling that later.

"The yellow crystal is in the Amazon Rainforest," Avalon revealed making Sam look up excitedly at the news that they were heading to South America; it was going to be quite a trip and they would have to move quickly. They would have to do their best to stay out of the sight of the Mogadorians who would be keeping a close eye on all travel in and out of America after what had happened.

"The crystals are colour coded?" Sam asked making Six roll her eyes before she headed off to check their vehicle and supplies; they would be leaving shortly and it would be the only time that the seven would travel together. John carefully let go of Avalon as she got back to her feet, he didn't like how pale she had gone and was rather glad that she wasn't leaving just yet; it gave him more time to convince her to let him come with her.

"There are five of them not including mine… the different colours represent parts of the elements from what I gathered, the yellow one represents Earth," Avalon explained fingering the necklace around her neck fondly. Camden and Mason nodded before leaving the group to check their own vehicle while Leila said her goodbyes to the others before she joined them taking Midnight with her. They would be heading to Spain and it would be a while before they saw them again, it was important that they found as many Garde as they could while they were tracking down Seven. Avalon watched her friends leave sadly while John held her, she wished them luck on their journey and hoped that they would be successful.

"They'll be fine," John reassured her making Avalon roll her eyes as she looked at him, she knew that he was trying to comfort her; she just wished that she knew for certain what was waiting for them. It was bad enough that things were still moving into place, there was a dark shadow that seemed to linger in her visions and Avalon feared just what that might be.

"I know, I am a psychic," Avalon teased trying to lighten the mood, she turned around and hugged John wishing that this wasn't so hard; they had so much to do and what seemed like so little time. This is where the war against the Mogadorians changed, Avalon didn't know where this road would take her but she knew that this was just the beginning. Six rolled her eyes as she watched them while Sam climbed into the truck, she didn't want to linger for another moment and she was hoping to get out of her before someone spotted them.

"For goodness sake; you're not leaving each other," Six called before she climbed onto her motorbike and revved the engine, she was getting impatient and they couldn't risk being caught by the police. There was no doubt in her mind that the police would hand them over to the Mogadorians, she feared that the government might already know about the war that was coming.

John and Avalon walked over to the truck and climbed inside, they closed the door behind them and waved to Sarah and Mark before they left the church behind. Sarah and Mark watched as Avalon, John, Six and Sam left Paradise leaving the couple behind; they both knew that they were now involved in something big. Mark held Sarah close before smiling down at her, he was just happy that she had chosen to come back to him and that things might return to normal now.

"It's over," Mark whispered knowing that their part in this story was over however Sarah shook her head and look up at him with a small smile.

"No, it is just the beginning," Sarah said before she turned to watch the Garde drive off into the sunset, the world's fate resting on their shoulders.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE SEQUEL: THE WAR FOR EARTH.**


End file.
